You ask, they awnser!
by IHeartWritingsothere
Summary: Have a question, a dare or request? Do you have a thing to tell the hosts? Well now they can, and will, awnser. If you want the hosts to do somthing,they will!Just review and ask. Even you non member! Keep at T, T for safety. Ask away.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ouran high school host club or any of it's characters.

Question: If you found a genie lamp and got three wishes, what would they be?

Mori: 1. a long happy life for Mitskuni 2 Tamaki to grow up and realize his feelings for Haruhi. 3. A happy healthy wife and kids.

Hunny: Endless cake, extra nap time, my friends to be happy.

Haruhi: Isn't it obvious? World peace, my mom alive again, and my debut paid.

Kyoya: I don't get why you would ask such a stupid question, but my answers are the following; immortality, Tamaki to grow up, and more wishes.

Renge: To marry and have kids with my dear sweet Haruhi, to make Kyoya jealous, and to be the successful manager of a boy band!

Karou: For Hika and Haruhi to be a couple, for the pumpkin to stay a coach (**This is the metaphor Kaoru uses in the Halloween episode to represent the host club family.),** and to become a successful fashion designer.

Hikaru: I don't know! Why is this even necessary? OH fine. I want Kao to stay by my side, I want to run my mothers company, and I want the boss to act more mature then a perverted 5 year old.

Tamaki: To help everyone, my darling daughter Haruhi to accept me as her father. I'll give the last wish to charity!

Nekazowa: My sister to accept me, to conquer light, to be the king of the under world.

Benibada: To rescue all the innocent maidens and bring them to lobelia to flourish, terminate the host club forever, destroy all men.

Me: Why the heck are you asking me? I'm the author!

Host Club: REVENGE!

Me: fine, Fine, um REVIEWS, YOU DECIDE WHAT I ASK THE CLUB! ALSO GIVE THEM A DARE AND THEY WILL DO IT

Host club: we will? (Gulps)


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Kay guys and gals, these come from Whinny-Chan

Kyoya, what do you look for in a woman?

Kyoya: Well I could lie, and say I'm gay, but that might decrease business, not to mention lying like that could come back to bite me in the butt. To answer your question, I generally look for a girl who benefits me in some way. A girl who provides a challenge, someone who is smart, someone I can argue and discuss thing with. Being easy on they eyes help to…

Haruhi: Kyoya, you know that doesn't matter!

Next question:

Tamaki, were you dropped on your head on a child?

Hikaru: That's what we've been wondering too.

Tamaki: NO! How could you say such a thing? I was not dropped on my head, but I did stick a fork in a toaster once….

Kyoya: (scribbling in notebook) suddenly the world makes much more sense.

Next ….

This one is for the twins. Why did you like that maid so much?

Kaoru: We wanted someone to be able to tell us apart, someone to play with us and be our friend.

Hikaru: When she robbed us and left, we were crushed (Awwww) and we closed are self away

Random fan girl: O MY GOSH THAT'S SO SWEET; I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND!

Hikaru: Plus she was hot, but we have a new toy now, Haruhi. (twins wrap arms around her)

Haruhi: (irritably) get off me.

Tamaki: YOU TWISTED PERVS. GET OFF MY DAUGHTER NOW!

Lets move on shall we

Mori and Hunny spend the day acting like each other

Me: Okay, here goes my short story.

Honey stared down at the cake, bottom lip quivering in an effort not to shovel it down his throat. "Honey don't you want to eat your cake?" asked a concerned customer.

"Uh" he grunted, trying to make his voice sound low and dangerous, while looking bored and blank faced. The girls were eating it up. Meanwhile, next to him Mori sat uncomfortably, trying to figure out how to be peppy. "Um, Yay cake" he cried squeakily, wolfing t down to avoid talking. Neither paid even noticed the calculating eyes on them.

Later that day Hunny was walking down the hall, easily carrying Mori on his back (he's super strong), pretending not to notice the stunned expressions people were giving him. Mori on his shoulders was grinning like crazy calling out hellos to everyone. Just as they reached the cafeteria doors, a dark figure blocked their path.

Kyoya glared at them and said " I do not care why you are acting two like the other, but it has to stop. It will ruin business, and throw the girls into confusion." And with that, he was gone. The cousins shrugged, and walked into the cafeteria, Mori once again stoic, and Honey smiling and happy, but from that day on, Honey couldn't help feeling slightly Mori like. And Mori had to resist the urge to buy a bunny stuffed animal.

Finally, the last question,

Haruhi, dress like a girl

Haruhi: Okay. ( changes into outfit she wore to dinner at the beach.) Twins clap, Tamaki starts blabbering, crying tears of joy, and then faints.

Kyoya: You better change back, wouldn't want the girls to see you like that.

Haruhi: Of course mommy dearest (that was sarcasm)(goes to change)

THANKS FOR REVIEWING! **Ask more questions soon, I'll do my best to update quickly. Constructive criticism welcome.**

Karou: I wanna kiss Haruhi!

Me: NOT YOU! besides that's not constructive criticism…

Karou: Then can I kiss you?

Me: ARE YOU DRUNK? NO!

Honey: Hey Whinny-Chan, thanks for reviewing you rock! (P.S. I think Kyoya likes you)

Mori: Yah, but he won't admit it.


	3. Chapter 3

Guess who, go on, you know you want to, guess! That's write its whooo-haaah I whooo-haaah am whooo-haaah Darth Vader. Not. It's me! Your favorite aspiring author (I hope). We've got more questions.

Honey: Really? Already!

Me: Yah, some of you readers were awesome enough to actually review!

Haruhi: I'm impressed; keep up the good work guys!

Me: So here are the new questions from Sylphofmind

Mori, do you have secrets? If so, TELL!

Mori: The reason I don't talk a lot is because I had tonsillitis as a kid, and I can't talk much.

Host club: GASP

Honey: What's the big deal? He would have been the strong, silent club anyways.

Host club: Whoosh..

Mori: (whispered) I'm also a total Gleek)

Next, Renge, Why are you such an Otaku (a nerd, computer whiz, or obsessed person.)

Renge: How dare you! The host club is not an obsession, I simply LOVE being in charge

Haruhi: YES, it is.

Kyoya: Saying things like that is bad for business.

Next question, Tamaki! Why are you so perverted and immature?

Tamaki: WHAT ME! I'm NOT, those shady twins are the perverted and immature ones.

Twins: PERVERT PERVERT YOU'RE A PERVERT BOSS! HA HA HA!

Tamaki: SHUT UP!

Kyoya: The answer is simple. He doesn't realize he's doing it, besides he's to clueless anyway….

NEXT! I'm excited for this next dare!

Honey: UH OH! Everybody run, she's enthusiastic!

Me: Haruhi has to… STREAK!

Haruhi: NO. ..

Tamaki: How dare you say that about my daughter!

Twins: STRIP, STRIP, STRIP!

Me: (gives puppy dog eyes) Pleeeeaaassse…..

Haruhi: No.

Kyoya whispers into authors ear

Me: What if Kyoya cuts your debt by a third.

Haruhi: Still, NO!

Kyoya whispers in author's ear again

Me: he'll cut a fourth s, whispers into Haruhi's ear.

Haruhi: (Eyes widen, nods) Okay.

Honey: YAY!

Mori: Don't cheer, it makes you sound perverted.

Honey: Kay!

Commencing short story

Haruhi walked down the long hall. She was supposed to come half an hour early to discus a new hosting idea. She wondered what idiotic plan he had this time. She blushed, and couldn't help but imagine his soft rose bud lips trailing up her neck, to her ears, then to her lips…

She was so caught up in her thoughts; she didn't see the younger girl until it was too late. They rammed into each other, sending hot tea all over her. She screeched.

"Oh god Haruhi. I'm sooooooo sorry. Let me help clean that out! Cried the panicked looking girl.

However Haruhi wasn't listening. She had to get these clothes of, quick, before she was burnt. Also her shirt was quickly becoming seen through. In a few seconds you would see the ace bandages, you would be able to tell Haruhi was a girl!

She stood, and bolted, ducking into the first door, a drama club costume closet. Once inside she ripped off her clothes, and dried herself with a towel. Luckily she was not burned. Just then she heard people coming down the hall. She realized she did not lock the door. She acted purely on impulse. She grabbed a white slip practically translucent and a wig. Put them on, and ran out the doors. She heard screams and thuds as boys fainted. She made it to music room three, and ducked inside.

The hosts looked up, startled as she ran in. When they saw what she was wearing, they sprung into action. Mori covered honey's eyes. Tamaki and Kaoru gave her there jackets, and Kyoya gave her a new uniform, and steered her to the changing room. The rest of the day Haruhi was silent, listening to people talk about the half naked weirdo.

Haruhi: Satisfied? Good. Now Kyoya cut my debut in half, like you promised.

Kyoya: Of course.

Okay last one twins, you have to be separated, no communication, seeing, or touching for 2 days.

Hika: Foe two days? DO YOU WANT TO DIE?

Okay lets skip that.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! It's amazing, I know you won't believe it, but I got 12 reviews! EEEP!

Kyoya: 12... Pathetic

Me: YOU BUTT HEAD! (Runs at with base ball bat)

Kyoya: My police force will come after you.

Me: Yah well my secret army of ninja turtles will come after you!

Haruhi: HMMM... they suit each other well. I wonder what could be between them ;)

Me: WHAT THE HIPPO! I DO NOT LIKE THAT MONEY GRABBING MALT WORM!

Kyoya: Are you kidding me? Like I would ever like that idiotic commoner.

Twins: DENIALLLLLLL….

Both: Am Not! (Glare at each other)

So any way, my adoring fan club of like, 6 people. I'm feeling down. No body likes my stories.

Honey: Oh really! I like them Jem-chan?

Me: Jem?

Honey: You need an online name.

Mori: (Nods and grunts)

Me: Okay..?...?

So onto the questions. These are from Amon

Tamaki, why are you in denial of being a pervy boss?

Tamaki: WHATTTT! My dear sweet princess, I adore you so, how could you say something so cruel.

Haruhi: Semapi! Stop harassing Amon! She (or he) doesn't even know you!

Alrighty then, let's go to the next question before this gets ugly.

This is for the entire club? What do you think would happen if you streaked at Lobelia?

Entire host club: (shudders)

Tamaki: I don't think, we'd ever be seen again.

Kaoru: All that would be left were the echoes of our screams.

Kyoya: Ridiculous. Other then Tamaki, no one here would do something so stupid.

Tamaki: Mommy, how could you!

NEXT!

Twins, what is the funniest thing you have EVER done to Tamaki?

Twins: Got a clown covered in ketchup, and sparkly clothing to jump out of his closet.

Tamaki: THAT WAS YOU SHADY TWINS! I HAD NIGHT MARES FOR EIGHT WEEKS.

Kyoya. What color is your underwear?

Kyoya: Wouldn't you like to know…

Hikaru, if Haruhi and Kaoru were trapped in a burning building, and you can only save one of them, who would it, be.

Hikaru: I'm sorry Haruhi, but my brother. Please don't take offense, you mean so much to me. If you died, I'd be torn apart. But Kao is my twin. We were together before we were even born. Inseparable, he is my other half.

Haruhi: I understand Sempai.

Haruhi, you're a girl, pretending to be a boy. So how do you use the bathroom at Ouran?

(Ooh, I just got an idea for a fanfic… Heh Heh Heh.)

Haruhi: I'd rather not talk about it…

Kyoya: The host club has a bathroom for only hosts. It's a private one room. She can just use that one whenever she wants with out worrying.

Haruhi: Nice one, "Shadow King", you ruined my mysteriousness. Though I guess that's what I should have expected, from the "Demon over Lord"

Kyoya: That name does not properly suit me.

Renge: Uh-Huh (scoffs)

Host club, is there anything that has scarred you for life?

Haruhi: Being forced to join this club.

Tamaki: MOMMY! (begins to cry and fade away)

Kyoya: Meeting that Nit Wit (points at Tamaki)

Tamaki: (stops fading away and goes to grow mushrooms in corner)

Twins: Being away from each other for two days when we were 5 and Kao got sick. I almost burned the house down. A few days later I was sick too, and we stayed in the same hospital room.

Honey: I didn't get to eat cake for three days… (gets all evil and scary)

OH KAY! Tamaki, watch Boku No Pico (hands DVD player and disc) (Tamaki goes into changing room.)

Next questions from Dorky Tinsel Chik

It's a good thing Tamaki isn't here.

Honey: Why Jem-Chan?

Me: You'll see.

Kyoya kiss Haruhi, ON THE LIPS! (Evil laughs)

Haruhi: What NO!

Kyoya: Okay, but tell no one. (Kisses Haruhi)

Haruhi: .HELL!

Tamaki comes back in, looking horrified

Tamaki: I now have something that will emotionally scar me, for life.

Kaoru: You missed Jem being all jealous!

Me: I WAS NOT JEALOUS!

Tamaki: Why was she jealous?

Honey: Because Kyoya k-" (Mori clamps hand over his mouth)

Let's move on to the next questions shall we, heh heh heh…

Okay so the next round is from Fluffish, who comments that sticky notes are yellow…?

Kyoya: (writes in black book) that's an interesting notion in its own way...

Renge: Perfect! That's your catch phrase! The girls will LOVE it!

i

Haruhi: He says that way to much…

Tamaki: When has he said that before? (He's clueless as ever…)

Honey: In the beach episode whe- (Mori puts hand over mouth again)

Everyone except Kyoya and Tamaki: (Nervous laughter)

(Just n case you don't know Honey was referring to the beach episode, where Kyoya did you know what to you know who. And you know who was like, you have nothing to gain! Even though he so totally did .EEEEP best scene EVER!)

Yah, so anyway, on to the questions…..

This one is for all of Yawl! It seems like you all like Haruhi. Is she really that appealing? And that time at the party, when she dressed as a girl. When she walked by in those weird high heals, I saw you guys blush! I zoomed in on the computer, I saw it! (these are Fluffish's words. Not mine!)

Tamaki: Of course I love my daughter!

All: He's so clueless

Kyoya: I am not required to enclose that information.

Me: Idiot! Just answer the question…

Kyoya: What was that? (Raises eyebrow)

Me: (fake sweet) Nothing…..

Kaoru: I just wasn't used to seeing her like that….

Hikaru: (blushes) I- I mean, she's just different then other pests- I mean girls, it's umm,what I mean to say, I ummm…

Honey: Haru-Chan is just so cute! Plus she is really nice!

Mori: yah.

Renge: I know you weren't asking me! But I just love my sweet Haruhi!

Tamaki: You love my dear sweet Haruhi! We share passion!

Renge: SHUT UP YOU FAKE KING! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!

Tamaki; (you guessed it, emo corner it is)

Next Tamaki, have you seen your version of "world is mine"

Tamaki: OH YES! I have my dear princess! It was quite interesting…

Me: Fluffish also says that it suits you but not Haruhi!

Tamaki: WHAT! HOW COULD YOU INSULT MY DAGHTER LIKE THAT!

Haruhi: Sempai, that wasn't an insult, AND YOUR NOT MY FATHER!

**Okay folks! That's all for today! Ciao! And REVIEW!**

Kyoya: Yah, 12 is pretty pathetic.

Me: SHUT UP YOU MONEY GRUBER!

Kyoya: Also do it so she'll shut up.

Me: HEY!

Kyoya: Don't look at me! I didn't write it, you did!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my awesome Readers. *bows to right*, *bows to left*. I am so glad that you liked my work, after all, I did write this for, well, you! So read and review. Kay? Good!

So what's next, ahh yes, questions form Mage of the day 13. Uhmm, I'm afraid I can only answer one of these. The other one is um *cough* well I don't really*cough*, I'm not sure how I could write a reason the host would, erm, be in that situation. SO…

**Okay so Haruhi, who do you hate most? **

Haruhi: Hmm, let's see, I really hated one of my dad's old bosses. He was prejudice, patronizing, and a jerk.

Renge: Ohh, like, my god! How rude of him. But I'm glad you didn't, well say me. Because then I would have right hooked you.

Me: Renge, you are such a chav.

Renge: Wha?

Honey: Takashi, what is a chav?

Mori: British slang.

Yah, so on with more questions. The next batch is from RizaOre-Sama.

**Tamaki: I dare you to watch a bunch of 60 year old guys' skinny dipping in your pool.**

Haruhi: Yah, maybe that will teach you not to be such a pervert.

Tamaki: You think daddies a pervert? (Faints)

**Next; Kyoya can I look in your notebook?**

Kyoya: No.

Me: Butt head.

Kyoya: What was that?

Me: Oh nothing….

**Mori, why are you so tall?**

Mori: My father is tall. I got the growth gene from him.

Me: Wow. I've never heard him talk this much in an entire episode!

Mori: Ahh…

**Hikaru: what is something that Kaoru does that is so cute that not even YOU could resist blushing. (For real, not the stupid fake blush)**

Hikaru: His sneeze.

Kaoru: MY WHAT!

Hikaru: Your sneeze is so short and cute.

Me: You're so weird Hikaru…

**Kaoru: What do you like in a girl? I have a friend who's a lot like you, and she has a crush on you.**

Kaoru: First off, it has to be someone who can accept and deal with my relationship with Hika. As far as someone looks, I couldn't care less. Someone nice, and caring. Also someone who would do anything to help there friends.

Hikaru: Oh, Kao, you make me so jealous.

Renge: GET A ROOM! ORGET IT ON FILM!

Twins: WHAT?

**What are your deepest darkest secrets?**

Kyoya: If I told you they wouldn't be secrets.

Mori: I don't like cake.

Honey: I LOVE CAKE!

Tamaki: We already knew that Honey Sempai!

Tamaki: I secretly think Kyoya has a death note.

Kyoya: I do not support that ridiculous claim.

Twins: We just thought off a great prank…

Tamaki: I have a business meeting to go to…. (Leaves)

Twins: (whisper into Kyoya's ear)

Kyoya: (grins evilly) Alright.

Tamaki gets back

Twins: PSSST,BOSS! Kyoya left his notebook on that table.

Tamaki: His death note! Let's read it. (opens and reads first page)

**Tamaki your next. (This is what it says is in the journal)**

Tamaki: ARGGHHHHHHHH! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (runs screaming from the room)

Twins: (laugh hysterically) Jem, you're a frigging evil genius! I'm impressed.

Me: Why thank you!

Kyoya: (comes out of changing room) Nice.

Me: (blushes)

Twins: OOOHHHH

Me: SHUT UP OR GO TO HELL!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my god! 18 reviews YES! I'm hoping to hit twenty. Anyway, sense you beautiful people have A LOT of questions, I shall get to work.

Okay, I think something malfunctioned on my computer, or my brain I missed a Bunch of Dorky Tinsel Chik's questions!

Kyoya: Idiot

Me: SHUT the HELL up!

Yah so, that last question from the last chapter, the one where Kyoya kissed Haruhi, that was hers. The next questions are also from her. But to apologize…

Host club: (rapping) Dear Dorky Tinsel Chik, were so sorry, we all cried, even Mori. Thanks for reviewing, and reading to, we love you so much and the too! (sorry I just couldn't resist that last part!)

Renge: WORD.

Yah so, sorry, first question (or second). **Tamaki, why are you always tackled by Antoinette? Do you rub steak on you or something?**

Tamaki: Of course not! So ungraceful that would be! The simple thing is that I am so lovable, even animals cannot resist me.

Twins: Idiot. We put beef extract in the cologne we gave him last Christmas!

Haruhi: So that's why I always smell hamburger in here…..

**Haruhi! Would you choose Tamaki or Hikaru?**

Haruhi: Choose them for what?

Renge: Clueless.

Kyoya: To date.

Haruhi: Um, Hikaru. He's less of a pain and doesn't call me his daughter.

Twins: YES! Ha, Ha, Boss, we won!

Tamaki: Haruhi! How could you do this to daddy, dating that shady Hikaru!

**This one is for you Bennio! You have been dared to dress like a host and be a guy for two days.**

Benibada: I suppose…

**Benibada strode down the long halls of Ouran, winking at the whispering girls. She had been sitting in her office, plotting how to save Haruhi from that beast like hosts. Suddenly it came to her. She would pretend to be a boy, become a host, and make Haruhi fall in love with her! She smirked as a pretty maiden with doe eyes fainted.**

** Wearing figure hiding clothes, hair shortened, and makeup on, Benibada looked like a gorgeous boy, who the hosts would not recognize… **

Okay so I have decided that I want to spread this story out. This is all I will write for now, and I'll add more next time.

**Mori can you sing?( **I do not own Cheek to cheek by Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald)

Mori: Heaven. I'm in heaven. And my heart beats so that I can barely speak. And I seem to find the happiness that I seek. When were out together, dancing cheek to cheek. Heaven. Yes, I'm in heaven…

Me: WOW!

Kay, next questions come from ArtemisisSymmetrical

**Hikaru, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, but, ehm, why are you such a jerk? **

Hikaru: (smirks) Cause no one outside this room is worth being nice to. Aside from my parents, everyone I love is in this room. That includes you Jem.

Kyoya: Yes in fact, you are now the host club newest 'daughter'.

Me: YAGHH! This is so cool.

Honey: Awesome! Let's have cake to celebrate! We can have cake, right Takashi?

Mori: Yep.

Haruhi: Yes! THIS IS AWSOME!

Me: Thanks Haruhi! (Beams)

Haruhi: OH! Not that I'm not really happy that you're joining the club, but I'm cheering because now they have someone else to bother.

Twins: But what will this mean for you and Kyoya?

Me: What?

Twins: Sense you're the daughter, and Kyoya's the mom, your secret relationship is taboo and forbidden.

Me: WHAT SECRET RELATIONSHIP! YOU BUTTHEADS!

Twins: DENIAL…..

Me: But wait, Tamaki's not here, he just went to the bathroom and you said only people in this room-

Hikaru: That was the point.

Tamaki comes back

**Kaoru, I so love you to, but, how do you put up with your idiot of a brother, Hikaru (who's also very VERY sexy)?**

Kaoru: Well, I have to play a lot of punishment games…

**Tamaki. You have ISSUSES. Anyway, which twin is more annoying?**

Tamaki: I am sorry dearest, but I can not choose.

Kyoya and Me: (in sync) Idiot.

Twins: Secret relatioshippppppp! HA HA!

Me: Shut UPPPPPPPPPPP! (Throws chair at heads)

**Renge, besides Kyoya, which host is sexiest?**

Renge: Honey.

Hikaru: Wow. Looks like Renge is a bigger pervert then the boss.

Tamaki: I'm NOT a pervert, YOU SHADY TWINS ARE THE PERVERTS!

Kaoru: The real pervert is Kyoya. He has a crush on his daughter Jem!

Tamaki: KYOYA! HOW COULD YOU! (Hugs author) I'll protect you darling.

Kyoya: I deny both those claims.

**Haruhi, can I swap places with you and join the host club?**

Haruhi: Their idiots and perverts, but there still my friends. Sorry, but I wouldn't trade them for anything.

**Finally, twins, KISS!**

**Hikaru slowly backed his brother against the wall, smirking. When Kaoru's back hit, he slowly leaned forward; gently trailing his lips own Kaoru's neck. Then he kissed his brother gently, running his tongue once along Kaoru's bottom lip. Then he pulled back.**

**Lastly a quick one from anonymous. Hikaru, kiss Haruhi in front of Tamaki.**

Hikaru: Okay. (Kisses Haruhi passionately)

Tamaki: MOMMY!

Alright, so that's all for now! More later! (If I skipped yours, don't worry. I'll get to it.) Chao!


	7. Chapter 7

OHH MY HAMBURGER 20 REVIEWS. I SCREAMED INTO MY PILLOW! NOW MY GOAL IS 25. YOU GUYS ARE FANGALICOUS! One quick question though, why does everyone want Haruhi and Hikaru to kiss?

Haruhi: That's good question.

Tamaki: (whimpers and fades away)

These are from TheRejectedAngel

**Kyoya, are you a Sadist?**

Kyoya: Ask Jem.

Everyone turns to luck at Jem in shock

Me: WHAT THE HELL! WHY WOULD I KNOW?

Twins: OHHH….

**Kaoru, you're adorable. Which host, BESIDES Hikaru, are you closest to?**

Kaoru: Mori.

Hikaru: Yep, he's telling the truth.

Me: I wonder what that's about…

**Tamaki, if you hadn't met Haruhi, you would have ended up with a witch.**

Tamaki: Wha?

Hikaru: True that.

Kaoru: Ain't the truth.

Kyoya: I couldn't agree more.

**Honey! What kind of girl do you go for?**

Honey: Someone who makes good cake and like bunnies, and gets along well with Takashi!

Right, so, for the next dares and questions, credit goes to rawh.

**Ranka: Haruhi, I'm pregnant. Host club, if you were listening in, what are your reactions. **

Haruhi: Oh wow dad that's so great. I didn't even know that was biologically possible. (Smirks)

Tamaki: DADDY SO EXCITED! I get a new daughter or son!

Twins: Um if Ranka's lover was having a child, we would want to know who they were, and help name the kid.

Mori: Not possible.

Honey: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Renge: The fan girls would LOVE it!

Kyoya: Really. Haruhi's DAD pregnant, this is a joke right?

Nekazowa: mwah hah ha! Such a thing could only be dark magic. The baby shall live in the dark, I would to claim it.

Me: Umm, you might want to padlock that babies crib.

Okay these are from 1andOnlyJanae

**Watch fruits basket the anime, which character do YOU think your most like.**

Kyoya: We have already seen it. And to answer your question, I'm most like Hatori.

Honey: MOMIGI!

Haruhi: Tohru, I guess.

Tamaki: Aya! He's so wonderful and loved.

Hikaru: to tell you the truth, I'm a lot like Kyo.

Nekazowa: Hana. (Sorry if I spelt that wrong)

Renge: Kisa!

Me: Uyuu (This is probably spelt wrong. It's her friend who calls Kyo 'carrot top')

Host club looks at in shock.

Me: I am really tough, and protective.

Kyoya: And bossy

Me: SHUT UP! (Runs at with broom)

Kaoru: Yah that's a good match.

Mori: Yuki.

Kaoru: Most like, I'm not sure. Maybe, umm, the Prince Yuki fan club?

Me: WHAT!

Hikaru: Oooh Kao, you love Hika more then me?

Kaoru: Of course not baby.

**So, what are your favorite songs? Ones were likely to know.**

Me: well obviously Kiss Kiss, fall in love for them.

Kyoya: They money song and If I Die Young.

Tamaki: Super star, I'm just a kid and Me love!

Honey: I taste just like candy, teddy bear, and lolly pop.

Mori: desperado, boom boom POW, and who says, Kung fu fighting.

Ranka: Go shopping, Physco, and evacuate the dance floor.

Nekazowa: Cursed, Monster, witch doctor.

Renge: Smile, Party rockers, when I grow up.

Twins: Best friends, two is better then one.

You HAVE to watch **Ouran High School Host Club ipods? **It's on youtube.

**What about artists?**

Kyoya: Huh, probably Donatello and Botticelli

Tamaki: Michael Angelo and Mary Cassatt.

Haruhi: Probably Da Vinci.

Mori: Winslow Homer

Honey: PICASSO!

Twins: Totally Doug and Mike Starn, they were twins.

**What cosplay have you guys not done? Seriously?**

Tamaki: Um. Let's see, we haven't done the vampire diaries, and cats.

Kyoya: Hey that's a good one.

**What is your favorite youtube video?**

Kyoya: How to maximize your profits.

Tamaki: I'm Elmo and I know it.

Haruhi: I'm not in to the internet.

**So there you have it. More later. LOVE YAH!**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, were back! Hope you didn't have to wait long!

** Benibada stood in front of the large, ornate doors. Taking a deep breath, she tried not to scoff. Her hand rested on the handle, and she quickly ran through the facts once more. My name is Keisso Kagaragi, I am 18 years old, and I'm a commoner. I hate rich people, I lost my father as a baby, I like reading, and I'm good at math. **

** Good. She had it down. Now, it's time to open the door. **

Alright, so more Benibada disguised as a boy… later. Today's first dares come from the fabulous, ShadowWolfGaurdian.

**This one is for the whole club. What are your favorite colors? Mine are black and silver. Call me emo, and I'll murder you in your sleep.**

Honey: I like pink because that's the color of Usa-Chan, and strawberry cake.

Hikaru: Orange, because it's the color of tabby cats, and fun.

Kaoru: And it's a fruit.

Mori: Purple. It's… nice.

Tamaki: GOLD! The color of kings and riches!

Haruhi: I don't know, brown, red?

Kyoya: You would expect black, but I rather prefer grey.

**What do you think of vampire night, which's your least favorite character?**

Honey: Oh, we watched that with Jem at the last poker night.

Tamaki: WAIT! Poker night! Why wasn't I invited?

(Everybody ignores)

Mori: Ah… Akatski was cool, so was Sarin.

Kyoya: I thought that Kaname was a strong character, but I found Yuki rather dull. I liked the idea, and the twist at the end was good. We should cosplay it.

Renge: Oh! Ido was so swoon worthy! But I just hated Zero. Trying to ruin all the fun!

Hikaru: I liked Zero.

Kaoru: Yuki was just so cute.

**Kyoya, kiss the author! Full on r rated people, I need something to torture my bro with. **

Me: HA HA HA HA! Wait you were kidding right? Are you serious? No freaking way.

Honey: AHH! BUT JEM! Do you want your fans to get mad and upset?

Me: UGGGH! Fine. Here's the deal. You get your kiss, IF, I get 30 reviews. When, and IF, I reach it, I swear you'll get your damn lovely dove crap.

Kyoya: Let's do it to annoy and torture Jem ;)

Me: WHAT! Do you actually want to…? (Blushes)

Kyoya: Of course not ….Jem….

Me: EEPPP HIDE ME MORI!

**Read Vampire Academy**

**Tick tock, tick tock, (2 days later)**

Host club: That was…

Twins: different.

Haruhi: I guess it was okay. (Shrugs)

Me: OHH MY GOD! I love the romance! So awesome!

**This one is from anonymous. Hikaru, kiss Haruhi! In front of Tamaki.**

Tamaki: WHHHHHATUHHH! NO!

Hikaru: (kisses)

Tamaki: (surrounded by evil black aura) D-d-die bastard.

Kaoru: Hika…

Hikaru: Yes Kao?

Kaoru: Run.

A few more from ShadowWolfGaurdian

**When you did Bali cosplay, where were the dogs with rabies? Because Bali is full of rabid dogs. You should have done Australia! **

Kyoya: Naturally, we wouldn't have exposed our guests to such a thing.

Tamaki: What does 'Rabid' mean?

Haruhi: Idiot.

Chika: (enters) Honey! Time to lose, you garbage!

Honey: Hi! How are you Chi-Chan?

**Also Tamaki, your Emo corner sucks. It doesn't have coke like mine.**

Tamaki: What Emo corner, and why should it have coke? What's 'Emo' anyway?

**Lastly, twins, sorry, but, twincest is disgusting. It's just wrong.**

Hikaru: (pouts) Shadow wolf, that's mean.

Kao: Yah, but we don't care what YOU think. It's not wrong to us!


	9. Chapter 9

YES HA HA HA HA HA! I'm so happy! ONLY 29 REVIEWS. I DON'T HAVE TO KISS KYOYA! WHOOO HOOO! IN YOURE FACE SUCKERS!

Kyoya: So rude.

Honey: B-but, that's no fair.

Me: YES IT IS! Whoo hoo!

Mori: Give them 1 more chance.

Me: Not happening.

Hikaru: What if Mori talks A LOT.

Me: Yah, like that will happen.

Kaoru: Exactly. Nothing for you to loose!

Me: Fine but its not-

Mori: I'm not sure what to talk about. Hmm, maybe I could rant about politics? No. I might offend someone, plus BORING. So how about I give you some martial arts tips. First meditating. First, let all your problems flow through your mind, and then imagine a giant eraser erasing you. Clear your mind, then focus on what you want to accomplish. Focus on the game you want to win, or the test you want to pass, picture it, and see it happen. Tell yourself, you can do it, and think positive thoughts. Do this for at least 5 minutes. Then, your minds ready. Make sure to ready your body by getting enough sleep, eating right, and warming up or stretching. Be sure to practice. If your singing in a concert, do vocal warm ups first. Hope that helped.

Me: I have no words. (Stares into space) The horror is engulfing me.

Kyoya: So rude.

Me: FINE. If, by Friday, May 25, 2012 (just incase this lasts awhile), you guys can get me 40 reviews (questions or not), you will have your 'R' rated kiss scene. IF Kyoya agrees. (Gives hopeful look)

Kyoya: I'd be honored (winks)

Me: EEEP, MORI! (Hides behind Mori)

Okay so enough of that. These questions come from Karkat's Bucket

**Mori what do you think is the stupidest thing that the club has EVER done?**

Mori: When Tamaki wanted to do vegetables as cosplay.

Twins: The boss can be such a Duchbag sometimes.

Haruhi: More like all the time.

**Tamaki, what would you do if Haruhi got pregnant right now?**

Tamaki: My baby daughter! How could you do such a thing! Did those shady twins rape you? You're too innocent and young! We need child support, a home, a crib! Where will it go to school? THINK NAMES PEOPLE!

Kaoru: (whispered to Haruhi) He does know this is only a question. Right?

Haruhi: Who knows what he knows?

**Haruhi, I dare you to put on a hula outfit, then dance in the middle of Kyoya's first class.**

Haruhi: That was random.

Kyoya: As long as I have no connection to it, I couldn't care less.

** Haruhi burst in the door, earning s few gasps. No one, not even Kyoya, could recognize her. She had on a dark black wig, green contacts, and makeup. She was wearing a pink bikini top, with ruffles and gold straps. With this she had a green and brown straw skirt down to her knees, and a Luau flower necklace. She jumped on a random dance, and hit the play button on the class radio. Everyone stared at her in awe and horror as she began to dance the Macarena to Airplanes. **

Kyoya: Airplanes? Really?

**This is for the twins. What do you think about pineapples?**

Twins: They are pretty good. Sweet and slightly sourish tasting. They are all juicy and

really yummy.

**Hikaru who is your favorite host?**

Hikaru: Kaoru. Who else?

Kaoru: AH. Thanks Hika.

Kaoru: Love you Kaoru.

Kaoru: Love you too, big brother.

**Okay, so Kaoru lets say one of Tamaki's limos 'accidentally' hit Hikaru. What would you do to Tamaki?**

Kaoru: Hit Hika, my Hika!

Tamaki: Now Kaoru. EHH lets be reasonable, this hasn't actually happened. I mean, don't worry and we can –

Kaoru: Tamaki… (Growls)

Tamaki: Kyoya. Call your father. Were going to need his squat team.

**Tamaki, dress as a lady and spend the day at Lobelia.**

Me: Sorry, but that won't work, Tamaki is in the hospital with three broken bones and a concussion.

Twins: Sorry….

**Finally, is there any clubs you have to compete with?**

Kyoya: Compete? This is a joke right?

Me: I'll take that as a no…

Little Lion man has a question

**Twins, what would you do if one of you died?**

Hikaru: I couldn't live without Kaoru…

Kaoru: Nor I without Hika.

Okay now finally one more from anonymous.

**Renge. How the heck do you follow the club around on that big platform.**

Renge: (rises out of the ground, evil laughing) I have 2 thousand nine hundred and thirty six all over Japan.

Me: You're kidding, right?

**Normally I would say review, but (looks at Kyoya and blushes) Please don't.**


	10. Chapter 10

Well. Looks like I'm going to be kissing Kyoya. Okay, don't get me wrong. It's not that I'm not thrilled about all the reviews; I am really excited so many people like it. The only problem is that Kyoya is, well, Kyoya.

Kyoya: Oh thank you. That is so kind of you.

SHUT UP YOU VULGAR RUFFIAN! Anyway, as promised, you will get your kiss scene. Just one last thing I need from you…

Kyoya: Still to delay it I see. (Smirks)

I will say this one, and only one, more time-

Kyoya: I doubt that.

-Shut up Ootori, before I write you into a Tutu.

(Nekazowa appears laughing)

Nekazowa: I applaud you on your evilness. Impressive. Call me when you want to join the black magic club.

(Disappears I a cloud of black smoke, as laughter echoes' around the room)

So, ANYWAY, I need your help. Yes, you in the red shirt. I need a scene, or an idea for how I and Kyoya will kiss. I also need you to tell me just how, umm, far, you wan this kiss to go. Ideas welcome. I'll tell you when suggestions have been closed.

Yah. So I better get writing, I have got a LOT of questions and dares.

These, just to let you know, come from a bucketlicker's best friend

**Ranka, how do you feel about Haruhi's first kiss?**

Ranka: Well, I was upset. But it really wasn't Haruhi's fault. It was that Phony prince, Tamaki the idiot.

Tamaki: Rankaaaaa, (whined), why do you hate me?

**Twins, sing Bokaru No Love style in front of everyone.**

Me: yah. Guys. No Bokaru No Love, PLEASE. That show disturbs me. Seriously, it reminds me of a friend of mine who moved to Africa with her mom (she's a writer). So I am sorry, but none of that. I'll make it up to you PINKY PROMISE.

**Author. I dare you handcuff Hikaru and Haruhi together, and lock them in a closet, then throw away the key.**

(Grabs Haruhi and Hikaru, and uses ninja skills to fight of Kaoru and Tamaki. Takes handcuffs and then handcuffs them together. Pushes them into closet, locks door, then swallows key)

Honey: Wow Jem-Chan, you can seriously kick butt!

Mori: Yah.

Me: Thanks. I have polities on Thursdays.

**Next, hug Kyoya for two minutes.**

Me: Wha-

(Is cut off when Kyoya sets his watch, grabs her around the waist and pulls her into a hug)

Me: (struggles uselessly) Honey, Mori, HELP ME.

Kyoya: (whispers into ear) Sorry. They just left for Kendo.

Me: Twins?

Kaoru: (snickers) Nope!

Me: Tamaki!

Tamaki: I'm sorry my daughter. But this is mommy daughter bonding time. Besides, I want to get, REVENGE!

Me: Renge!

Renge: (Filming) I think I'm going to get back at you for making me sound like an Otaku.

Kyoya: You are an Otaku.

(Two minutes later)

Kyoya: Okay. (Let's go of author)

**Kyoya, you have to be nice to the author.**

Kyoya: (raises eyebrow and snickers). What kind of nice?

Me: SHUT UP!

Kyoya: Oh, alright then. Miss Jem, it is a pleasure to see you again. How are you this evening?

Me: UMM, fine….?

Kyoya: Well, nice seeing you.

Me: UMMM…. RIIIGGGHHTTTTT.

Now a few more from K-9 im da tindog in my friends

**Hmm, I don't know what to write. … Got It! Kyoya if I (or someone important that can't think of) was** **at one of your family's hospitals, and only had one month to live, would you try to make me happy, or go on with your life?**

Kyoya: If you were someone important, or I had something to gain, yes. I would make you happy, and give myself a good reputation.

Me: This is why I hate you.

Haruhi: Hate? UH HUH. Sure….

Me: What is THAT supposed to mean. How did you even get out of the damn closet! (Ha ha, anime cross reference)

**Hani sempai. Um, Hi?**

Honey: Oh hi K-Chan. Do you want so virtual cake?

**Mori what would you do if someone tried to assassinate Honey Sempai?**

Mori: Assassinate them first.

Me: EH HEH HEYHH… That's kind of scary, and… CUTE!

(Bear hugs Mori, squealing)

Hikaru: Wow. Who ever thought she'd be so… Fan Girl?

Kyoya: (glares) Yes, who indeed?

Tamaki: (whispered to audience) Could Mommy… be falling in ,love?

**Tamaki. Could you please play Canon in D major by Pachelbel for Haruhi?**

Tamaki: I would love to my darling princess! (sits done to play beautiful song on the piano)

Me and Honey: (clap enthusiastically) Yay! You're so awesome!

**Haruhi, do you know why your dad is a transvestite.**

Haruhi: Yah, well you see. My dad and his sister are the same clothing measurements, so he offered to have her birthday **gown** tailored on him as a gift. He decided he liked girl's clothes, and continued to wear them often.

**Hikaru, I wonder if you have a girlfriend, wink, wink, kiss, kiss. Sorry. My older sis took my iPod, but answer it anyway.**

Hikaru: I could never do that to my dear Kao!

Kaoru: Oh Hika!

**Last. Kaoru do you ever feel like a plastic bag? (Leave my IPod alone sister!)**

Kaoru: Um. No.

OKAY. So this next one come from (I hope I got the right amount of zeros)

**Tamaki, cover yourself in bananas and break into Haruhi's apartment.**

** Tamaki stood in front of the old, creaky, apartment building. In his arms, he clutched a large, brown parcel. His plan had been to take his limo, get dropped of a block away, and sneak into Haruhi's apartment. Then he would replace all her clothes with girls dresses, skirts, heels, and blouses (supplied by the twins), and then sneak back out.**

** However, he had found that his father had already taking the limo to an important meeting. After bothering 6 maids, trying to charm a grandma at a bus station (and getting slapped) he had walked. After about a mile, when he was sweaty and tired, he had accidentally fell into a garbage can outside a fruit factory, and been covered I banana peels.**

** Now, finally, he was here. He crept to the side window, which the twins had unlocked when they had gone there earlier to 'be tutored' by Haruhi. **

** He slowly lifted the screen, wincing as it creaked like a banshee. He waited, not daring to even breath, then pushed it, silently, open the rest of the way. As smoothly as he could, he delicately pulled himself in. Only to have the package rip.**

** He sighed, standing up. Oh well, it was going to be thrown out anyway. Luckily the clothing was fine. But as he took a step forward, a shoe noisily fell to the floor with a clatter. **

** Tamaki squealed as a light flicked on, and Ranka charged in, clad in a pink night gown, and rubbed his eyes sleepily.**

** When Ranka saw him, his eyes turned red with fury, and he growled. Tamaki opened his mouth to explain, but Ranka didn't give him a chance. He grabbed a broom, and with a savage battle cry, charged Tamaki. The broom slammed into Tamaki's temple, and everything went black.**

Tamaki: (whimpering and rubbing his temple) .That really hurt.

Ranka: You deserved it you hooligan.

Okay so now more from Sylph of mind

**Tamaki. Must you always deny being pervy? Even Jem knows you're a pervert.**

(Tamaki whimpers and goes to emo corner, which is now supplied with coke)

**Haruhi I dare you to kiss Hikaru in class**

** Haruhi stared at him in shock. She hadn't known that Hikaru was capable of being so nice. He had known she was sick yesterday, and unable to do homework, so he had done it for her. She smiled at him as he blushed, following him to their seats. On an impulse, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Cat calls rang through the room, and Hikaru began to stutter like an idiot, but Haruhi just smiled, and pulled out her math book.**

Hikaru: (blushing) It really was nothing, you don't need to thank me.

Haruhi: I know. But thanks anyway.

**Twins, wink wink, nudge nudge. What else do you share?**

Kaoru: EVERYTHING. (Evil smirk)

Hikaru: Just like Jem and Kyoya.

Me: (spluttering and blushing) WHAT!

Honey: Really Jem-Chan? Even cake?

Tamaki: Probably. Are you the Shadow Queen now Jem.

Me: No! Now shut up your giving me a migrane.

**Kyoya, are you writing pervy stuff in your note book?**

Kyoya: I can assure you Miss Sylph, I am not. I have a diary for that.

Me: Really?

Twins: HA! We can't believe you fell for that!

**Club how do you think Kyoya sets up those hidden camera things?**

Tamaki: Ninjas?

Hikaru: T.V show hosts?

Kaoru: ladders?

Mori: (shrugs)

Honey: What about Ninja T.V show hosts on ladders?

**Club except for Haruhi and the twins. Go to a meat factory in America. Watch the meat be made, and eat it (even if it's raw).**

Kyoya: One. That would coast a lot. Two, raw meat would kill us, and some of the hosts might be scarred for life. (Fake coughs Tamaki, who is oblivious)

Okay. A shout out to the Fantabulous Silentrose4. I STILL haven't gotten to yours yet. I'm really sorry. It's just that it requires A LOT of writing, and a good plot. I'll get it done. Promise!

Okay. More questions and a new questioner. The credit for these goes to xxPockyloverxxotakuxx

**Twins, cosplay Rin and Len Kagamine, and sing butterfly on your right shoulder.**

(Twins dance around and sing in outfits)

**Mori and Honey, sing the opening to Kiss Kiss, fall in love.**

Mori: Kiss, Kiss fall in love

Honey: Maybe you're my love! (Sorry I skipped to the ending here)

Kyoya: this is all very entertaining.

Me: Tell me about it!

Okay so the last three about ootoro, and licking, I have to skip.

Kyoya: What's the matter, want me all to yourself.

Me: Ughhh. NO! (Mumbles something no one can make out)

Alright so that's all for the moment. But first, a few things. On my review page, someone (I won't say who) commented that this is breaking rules. It's not. I have read the rules. This isn't TECHNICALLY script form. I can have tidbits of it, and over 5/7ths of this is actual writing. Also, it's not REALLY interactive. The readers are giving suggestions, and I'm using them, and listing them as my inspiration. Lastly, I'm NOT making myself an OC. I can have notes and inserts from the author. Also, I'm not listing any personal info, I can write a character LIKE me if I want, and Jem isn't my REAL NAME. I might be skimming a bit, but I hadn't broken ANY rules. Don't like, and then don't read. It's my risk anyway.

**And also, your probably wondering what I mumbled. Well I'm not going to tell you, maybe. I actually did say something, AND it's my actual opinion. But you can guess if you want. So anyway thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

Oh My Gosh. So, I just updated like, 21 hours ago, Yay for my speediness! Yah so, still no idea on the kiss scene! I need ideas, so give me a clue. Anyway let's get writing. Also I noticed yet another stupid typo. When it didn't list any names, and I said, I hope I got the right number of zeros, yah. So that was meant to say , so credit to them. SORRY. On with thy questions sweet, not so innocent, reviewers!

Okay so the first few come from a member named Yuki101.

**Mori and Kyoya, I want you to sing what is love (which I don't own) and Haruhi sing Wish you were here (that I also don't own). (I hope this id the right song!)**

Kyoya: (picks up mike and begins to sing) What is love-love-love, baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me... No more. Baby don't hurt me; don't hurt me, no more.

Mori: What is love? Eh-Yeah.

Kyoya: (Music pauses). Oh I don't know why you're not fair. I give you my love, but you don't care.

Mori: So what is right, what is wrong? Gimme a sign.

Kyoya: What is love-love-love, baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me... No more. Baby don't hurt me; don't hurt me, no more.

Mori: Oooh oh ohhhhh oh uhuh… (x2)

Kyoya: (long music pause) Oh. I don't know. What else can I do? What else can I say? It's up to you.

Mori: Know we are one, just me and you. I can't go on…..

Both: What is love-love-love, baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me... No more. Baby don't hurt me; don't hurt me, no more.

Mori: Oooh oh ohhhhh oh uhuh… (x2)

Both: What is love?

Kyoya: Ohhh ohhh ohhh

Both: What is love?

Mori: Ohhh ohhh ohhh

Both: What is love?

Mori: What is love-love-love, baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me... No more.

Kyoya: (long music pause) I want no other! No other love. This is our life, our time. When where together, I need you forever.

Both: Is it love?

Kyoya: What is love-love-love, baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me... No more

Mori: What is love-love-love, baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me... No more

Both: Yeah (x2) Oooh oh ohhhhh oh uhuh.

Kyoya: What is

Both: Love

Me: Wow! I love that song! I also like build me up buttercup. It's awesome.

Me: Why do you build me up? Buttercup, baby, just to let me down. And mess me around. And then…

(Realizes everyone is staring)

Hikaru: You're pretty good.

Me: Thank you. Anyway, next dare time.

Haruhi: Umm, I can't sing, and I don't know that song.

Me: Please?

Haruhi: FINE. I threw a wish in the… (Shatters window and everyone covers ears)

Me: OKAY. We get the point.

**Kyoya, I've got a strange urge to see you kiss Tamaki.**

Kyoya: Huh….

(Leans in, as if to kiss Tono, then reaches around him, and gives him a wedgie)

Tamaki: EHHHHHHH, MOMMY!

Kyoya: You deserved that Blondie.

y

Okay so now a new member has a dare, their name is ilurveanime

**Kyouya, dance to the gummy bear song.**

Haruhi: Yah, this will be interesting.

Kyoya: I don't dance.

Me: Come on its fun!

Kyoya: (grumbles) fine.

Honey: YAY! Fun, fun, fun!

(Gummy bear music video comes on, and gummy bear is in car)

(Kyoya starts swaying to music awkwardly and tries not to look cool, while Jem moon walks in background with Honey and Tamaki)

Now some from suomynoa

**Hey Haruhi! Do your neighbors know that you dress as a guy?**

Haruhi: Yep. Some of them anyway. They don't have a problem with it, and understand that it's not really a bi deal.

Mori: That's nice.

**Club, have a fashion show for your customers!**

**Hikaru and Kaoru and Kaoru emerged from behind the curtain, greeted by screaming. This show had been their idea, and they had supplied the clothing. As they walked down the catwalk, the music became upbeat and devilish. Red ad green spotlights shone down on them, and the stopped to wrap their arms around each other in a pose.**

** They had on glittery rock star heels, eyeliner, and baggy red shirts with tight black jeans. They looked like eighties rockers. Once they turned and walked back, passing Tamaki.**

** The host king was blowing kisses, and making girls faint with 'call me' signals. He had on a traditional Chinese kimono, with blue and green flowers, a red belt, and reed sandals. Behind him was Mori, silently sliding by in a white tank top, red leather pants, and a Paris style scarf.**

** Behind him totted Honey, wearing a cowboy hat, boots, and a blue top and fur pants. In his hands he clutched a rocker, leather clad, Usa-Chan.**

** Finally Kyoya strode by, with his girlfriend Haruhi on his arm. He had on shades, a black silk top, and white denim jeans. Haruhi was wearing a long black gown, with pearls and heels.**

Hope you liked it! I wanted to have Renge in an ice cream cone, but she said no!

Renge: Ice cream isn't smeaxy!

Me: And the word smeaxy is?

**One last thing. Kiss Kaoru AND Hikaru ON THE LIPS in front of Tamaki.**

Haruhi: (Leans in, kisses Hikaru and the Kaoru, teasing with their hair)

Tamaki: MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!

One more from Twib.

**Kyoya, do you think people are taking these questions to seriously?**

Kyoya: This is the host club. What else would they do?

**When Tamaki is old (like his fifty, or, something) do you think he'll be a pedophile?**

Tamaki: Wha-(is cut of when Renge drags him from room)

Twins: He already is one. So why not?

Kyoya: Studies say, yes.

Me: What twisted pervert would study th-? Oh. RIGHT, this is you after all.

Kyoya: SO rude.

Okay so more later. I HAVE TO GO. Sorry :(


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so some people (I'm still not going to list names, because it's rude to point fingers) are angry or concerned that I am breaking rules. I am sorry you do not like my fan fic; I really am trying to please everyone as best I can. Anyway, every review counts, which is why I really appreciate the support of you guys. You rock! It's such a great confidence booster when people tell me they enjoyed it, and I made their day. So a sincere thanks to you all.

Kyoya: Yes. It is much appreciated.

So anyway, on with are questions and dares! I want to give credit for these to (drum roll) are old friend, OneandOnlyJanae !

Honey: Yay!

Yah so let's get on with it peeps!

**Host club. Watch "Shakur is Big Bird" on Youtube. What do you think of him? And he's being HIMSELF.**

Me: It was kind of odd, but also really funny. I showed it to my neighbor.

Kyoya: Were you on a school bus? Who was that girl in the background?

Mori: Ah…

Honey: I like skinny jeans to!

Haruhi: He seems kind of random, but fun to be with. What did he say at the very beginning though? It kind of sounded like notes on my pants. Is that what he said?

Kaoru: He reminds me of Hikaru when he's drunk.

Hikaru: He reminds me of Kaoru when he's sober.

Kaoru: Ha, ha. VERY funny Hika.

**What supernatural creatures would you be? No vampires, Nekazowa, Kyoya.**

Kyoya: An incubus (guy succubus). I could get whatever I want. (Shrugs)

Me: Uh huh. (P.S. you should read my story, **My Immortal** about non human Ouran)

Honey: Um.. AN ELF! Then I could work at the North Pole with Santa, and eat lots of candy canes, and mint, and chocolate cake, and raspberries, and CAKE!

Mori: I don't know. Ninja?

Twins: That's not even supernatural! (Pouts)

Hikaru: I would be a vampire, or maybe a Werewolf.

Kaoru: Definitely a shape shifter, or a ghoul!

Twins: OR a devil.

Mori: Ahh

Haruhi: (sadly) an angel. Then I could watch over people, and see my mom…

Tamaki: A lion! The King of the Jungle!

Haruhi: The idiot doesn't even realize what supernatural means.

Nekazowa: A warlock. I could rule the world MWAHH HAAH HA!

Renge: A succubus of course! Imagine all the cut boys! (Goes starry eyed).

Benibada: Well, I'm not sure. Are there lesbian succubuses? I'd be that, just like the rest of the students at Lobelia.

Me: OH MY GOSH! You said the (whispers) L-word.

Benibada: Lesbian?

Me: NO! L-lo-beh-belee-ah. EEEP. I said it (collapses sobbing)

Honey: Is there something wrong with Jem Chan?

Kyoya: Jem. Are you okay?

Jem: (sniffles) Yah. Thanks Sunbae!

Kyoya: No problem.

**What voice actor would you replace in what animated movie?**

Haruhi: I don't know. Maybe Ariette in The Secret World of Arriety.

Mori: Naruto in Naruto 3

Honey: I thought that the baby in Spirited Away was awesome!

Me: I like Ponyo!

Kyoya: I don't watch that crap.

Me: CRAP! MALT WORM! ANIME ROCKS!

Kyoya: Says, OH, yah, YOU.

Me: What does that mean, Mr. I am way to cool for superman, because superman has me on his pajamas! Who do you think you are? Casanova? Chuck Norris? WHO! You always put everyone down, and I'm sick of it. Grow up Kyoya Ootori. You always act better. Grow up Kyoya Ootori. You're nothing but an ass. (Turns away and stomps off)

Kyoya: Hey. That was so rude. I didn't do anything. Why did she have to bitch on me?

Hikaru: Idiot.

Kyoya: What?

Hikaru: You didn't even realize that she was crying. Don't you realize how you treat her? She's not stone! DAMMIT. She can break you know.

Kyoya: (silence)

(Kyoya turns and runs after Jem)

Kaoru: I'm sorry. We will answer the rest of your questions after a short scene.

**I ran across the sandy beach, heart pounding. I felt like I was going to puke. Once I had gotten out of the club room, I ran to the bus station. Then I rode it 2 minutes to the beach. Then I just ran. Cursing Kyoya, the burning in my legs a relief, I collapsed onto the sand. **

** It was sunset, and the cool air stung my skin. I shivered and curled in a ball, staring at the sun. It was beautiful, red and gold, burning across the sea. Then, the sobs hit. I screamed into the sand, shaking with fever. I was so confused.**

** Suddenly arms wrapped around me, hugging me tight. A soft voice whispered nothings into my ear, slowly rocking me back and forth. **

** Slowly I relaxed, and stopped crying. Luckily I didn't wear makeup, or it would be all over my face in multi colored streaks. My breathing steadied, and for a moment I just lay there, in his arms.**

** "Kyoya" I whispered. My voice was weak and croaky. I looked up at him, about to speak again, but he pressed a finger to my lips.**

** "Shhh" "I'm sorry Jem. So sorry. Remember, you are my friend. I care about you. I might tease, and be a jerk, but I will never hate you." I stared into his large, soft eyes. They twinkled back, and before I knew it, his lips pressed against mine. **

** They were soft, and warm. I felt myself leaning forward. For about 20 seconds, we just laid against each other. Then I pulled slowly back, still gazing into his bottomless pupils. **

** He raised an eyebrow, and for a moment his cool and indifferent façade slipped, and I could see his emotions. Pleading, and sad. He was asking for forgiveness, and something else.**

** He leaned toward me again, but I pushed him away gently. "Kyoya. No" I murmured. He looked disappointed. "You're my friend, nothing more. And", I continued "I don't like you like that. There's no spark. I'm sorry."**

** Pain and devastation flooded his expression for a second, but then he was emotionless, cool, as always. Maybe I just imagine it. I stood, and reached a and to him. He took it, and we began walking back.**

** I was sad to hurt him, but when we kissed, there was nothing. No spark, no falling, no fireworks, nothing. Well, not anything. There was a tiny tingle, the smallest flicker of a flame. Maybe, someday…**

** As if reading my thoughts, Kyoya smiled, and leaned over to whisper in my ear "I won't give up". He didn't say another word the whole way back.**

Jem: (entering with Kyoya) Hey gu-

Honey: JEM CHAN! (Launches himself at her in bear hug)

Tamaki: Kyoya, what happened?

Kyoya: Nothing. Nothing at all.

Okay, so on with the questions!

**Hikaru act like Kaoru for a day, Kaoru, act like Hikaru.**

Twins (in perfect sync): Well. We would, but we don't know how to act like each other. Were kind of the same! Sort of.

**Tamaki, take Haruhi on a DATE! No daughters, AT ALL. And Haruhi, squeeze his arm HARD if he mentions father or daughter.**

Okay, so on this, Silentrose4 had the same request. So when I write this, I'll give you both credit for it. Also I apparently have to go out with (gulp) KYOYA! (Thunder and lightning) Alright! Moving on. Cabin boy wants me and Kyoya to kiss in front of a camera and the host club. That will come later. Also SilentRose4 wants Honey to act badass!

Honey: Okay! I mean, (coughs), sure thing babe.

Yah so, there. Anyway TheRejectedAngel has more questions.

**Tamaki, I get you like Haruhi. Obviously, but kiss Jem, and see Kyoya's reaction.**

Jem: Well, you heard her.

Tamaki: What! Like my daughter, kiss my other daughter! I can't!

Jem: Haruhi. Help me out here.

Haruhi: Tamaki, don't you want to show your daughter love? Give her a 'daddy kiss'.

Tamaki: OH! Okay. (Kisses Jem)

Kyoya: Get of now you idiot.

Tamaki: (pulls away, stunned looking) Kyoya?

Kyoya: You're going to clobber her stupid.

**Kyoya you're so sexy… AH. I mean, how did that make you feel?**

Kyoya: Annoyed, and wanting to slap Tamaki for his stupidity.

**Honey, got to admit (blushes) I have a crush on you.**

Honey: Ah! Thanks!

**Mori what would you do if you were a mermaid?**

Mori: Is Mitskuni a mermaid. If not, get legs.

Me: That SO was not the point.

**Haruhi, am I the only one here suspecting Kyoya to be Kira?**

Haruhi, Jem, Twins, Mori, and Renge: NO.

Haruhi: Like Tamaki said. Death note.

Tamaki: HARUHI! You believe daddy?

**Kaoru. You're the sensitive one, so what do you think Kyoya and Jem's relationship would be? **

Kaoru: I think Kyoya would be dominant in figure. However Jem is definitely in charge there, she's the boss. Kyoya would be kind only to her, and overprotective. Jem wouldn't take ANY crap. Their celebrity couple name would be Kem or Jeoya (g-oh-yah)

**Now spicy tuna for all! **

Haruhi: Awesome.

Honey: Whatever. I'm going to ride my bike. See you later sweetheart (winks and leaves)

Two last ones from 437

**Tamaki why do you always blame the twins for all the pervy stuff YOU do?**

Tamaki: It's their fault!

Twins: It is not Tono!

Tamaki: I wouldn't lie.

Kyoya: Wanna bet?

**Honey how is your body …normal… with all the cake you eat?**

Honey: Well I do a lot of fighting and exercising. Also I have a REALLY fast metabolism!

Jem: Lucky.

**Okay bye! More soon. Xoxox love ya! REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

Okay looks like it's finally time for the date! Okay, just wan to remind you all of the rules! No mentioning family at all! No dad, mom daughter! Also the date must be three hours long at least. Okay so let's begin shall we.

**Jem and Kyoya (Jem's Pov)**

** I stood in front of the mirror, frowning deeply. I just couldn't decide what to wear. After about ten minutes of pointless deliberation, I realized Kyoya would be here soon. With I sigh I went to my room to get ready.**

** Half an hour later the door bell rang. I had showered and blow dried my hair, and put on lip gloss (that's usually the only makeup I ever wear). I was wearing dark grey skinny jeans, and a lacy white tank top with a black leather jacket and my favorite combat boots. **

** I opened the door expecting the driver, but instead I saw Kyoya, smiling wickedly. "Kyoya?" I asked confused, he gave me a wicked smile then pulled me out the door to his limo. Once we sat inside, I tried to scoot away, but he had a firm grip on my waist. He handed me a bouquet of yellow tulips. I gave him a confused look and he laughed.**

** "It has a very special meaning." He said, before I could ask more questions, he said "Were here." When I looked out the window I gasped.**

**Tamaki and Haruhi (Tamaki's Pov)**

** There was a strange churning in my stomach and my chest tightened when the limo pulled up in front of Haruhi's apartment. I tried to ignore it, it must be excitement for time with my daugh- Haruhi. I pushed open the door and walked up toward the door. Before I could even knock, it flew open. **

** "Suoh" growled Ranka, "You better take care of my darling daughter." Without another word, the man marched away mumbling obscenities. Haruhi replaced him, stepping from the shadows, looking embarrassed. She looks beautiful, I thought. She had on a long, flowing white sundress, and bamboo flip flops. **

** "You ready?" I asked with my princely smile, extending an arm. She rolled her eyes and took it. **

** "Hey sempai?" she asked me, "What are we going to do?" I smiled warmly, and replied. **

** "A picnic darling" She looked at me in shock, clearly uncomfterable with the word darling. I opened the door to the sedan, and watched as she slid inside.**

**Jem and Kyoya (Kyoya's Pov)**

** The look on Jem's face was priceless, and I couldn't help but smirk, pleased with my self. I opened the door for her, watching as she stepped out, then guiding her inside. I observed as she looked around in wonder. We were in a large glass dome, tinted white, so light came in, but we couldn't see either way. Beautiful flowers clumped around, twisting ivy curled around the ceiling, and palm trees cast shadows across the soft, dirt ground. **

** In the middle was a small, round, wrought iron table set for two. I pulled back Jem's chair for her, and she sat down. **

** "So what do you like to do?" I asked, chewing thoughtfully. The first course was grapes, crackers and cheese. She tapped her fingernails thoughtfully, and a peaceful smile curved her lips. She was so cute, especially when she smiled, or blushed. **

** "I love reading or writing. But I also enjoy photography, singing and dancing." She replied. I immediately stored this in my brain for future use. **

** We spent the next hour talking, and eating. Turns out Jem really likes to write (well I suspected that), and cares a lot about animals. As we talked, I opened up more and more, and was awed and terrified to be chatting so easily. How did this girl manage to throw me so off balance? Finally I stood, reaching a hand out to her. She gave me a confused look.**

** "Okay, so now we've eaten lunch. Next were going to the museum." Before she could protest, I grabbed her hand, and pulled her outside.**

**Tamaki and Haruhi (Haruhi's Pov)**

** After a five minute car ride, we pulled up at a park. Laughing Tamaki grabbed my hand, and ran to the trunk. After pulling out a picnic basket, he handed me a blanket, and took of toward a small pavilion. Smiling I followed. The park was small, with two soccer fields on the left, a play ground at the end, and the pavilion on the right side. Right now, we were the only ones here.**

** Tamaki avoided the large oak tables, and laid our blanket just on the edge, so that we weren't actually in the pavilion, but we had shade. **

** He began pulling things out. Two sandwiches, two mugs of 'commoners' hot chocolate, and a bag of 'commoners' potato chips. Happily he began to munch on the potato chips, telling me about the time Antoinette knocked over a cake on her head, and wasn't aloud in the kitchen anymore.**

** Laughing, I bit into my sandwich. Then Tamaki wanted to play on the swings. We packed the things, stored them in the truck, then headed toward the playground. After a few minutes of questioning about why they were called 'Monkey bars', a few times down the swirly slide, Tamaki asked me to swing. **

** Then once we decide we had had enough swinging, we headed back to the car. "So, where do you want to go next?" Tamaki asked me as the driver pulled out of the parking lot.**

** "Um, how about window shopping at the dollar stores?" I asked. Tamaki looked confused. "A dollar store is a bunch of cool cheap stuff in a store, like dolls, vases, pillows. Just fun knickknacks. You go look around, and buy things that look interesting." I explained.**

** Tamaki's eyes lit up like fire works and I could tell he was ecstatic. He leaned toward the driver, and yelled "TO THE DOLLAR STORE!"**

**Jem and Kyoya (Jem's Pov)**

** The museum was amazing. I have always loved museums. The history, the art, the music. It's breathtaking. But this one is particular was fantastic.**

** Five floors, ten wings, millions of priceless artifacts. Kyoya hands me a map, and before he can open his mouth to talk, I grab his hand and tear off. Immediately I head for the garments. **

** On the third floor, left wing, fifth door, there is a long hall, color coded. First, in the blue are the Egyptian garments. Long gold dress with thick, round blue and jade colors. Next in the orange section is Rome. I see a blue dress resembling a toga, and one of those golden leaf crown things. It goes on like this, changing into rich Victorian gowns with pounds of lace, corsets, and breeches. I see the bright, funky seventies, and the slick back leather jackets and poodle skirts from the nineties. At the very end are crazy, sleek outfits a suits (some of which are designed by the Hitatchin company), jeans, and other modern clothes.**

** After that Kyoya takes me to the titanic and tells me about the sink. Did you know that they got rid of boats for gambling rooms, and that millions of pounds of were sunk with it? After that we visited modern art, ancient weapons, and my favorite; the famous literature section. **

** After taking about a million pictures and me staring longingly at a necklace way to expensive necklace in the gift shop, we left. By now it was nearly night, and Kyoya said there was one last place he wanted to go.**

**Haruhi and Tamaki (Haruhi)**

** After about an hour of wondering around shops at the mall, Tamaki had eight bags full of stuff. I had simply bought a new pair of running shoes and some paper towel. After dumping everything in the car, I turned on my phone and realized it was already nine thirty. I had a few messages from dad telling me to kick Tamaki in the face if he insulted me, and one from Jem telling me she was having fun. After I closed it, I had a good idea.**

** "Hey Tamaki" I said. He blinked and mumbled hmm, looking slightly distracted. "There's a place near here I wanna show you. We can walk." **

** He nodded, and then stood to follow. When I was a kid, I wondered into the woods o the way home from school. I got lost, and stumbled upon a small pond with a sandy beach like area around it. The water was no more then 20 feet across, 9 feet deep with a small bench on either side. It had been abandoned a long time ago. Eventually I found my way out, but I continued to visit it every so often**

** After a few minutes, we got into the forest, and I turned unto a barley visible, foot wide path. When we arrived, the last rays of sun where flickering across the lake and it all looked very romance novel.**

** For once Tamaki was silent. We just sat there, silence comfortable, hands loosely clasped. When the sun disappeared, and it was to dark to see, we got back into the car, and Tamaki dropped me off at my house. I watched his car disappear into the darkness, and smiled, hands still on my lips where he had kissed me goodnight.**

**Kyoya and Jem (Kyoya's Pov)**

** I had been planning to take her here from the first day I met her. I had a suspicion that she would love it. Turns out I was right. When we pulled up, she looked stunned and amazed. Helping her out, I ushered her toward the steps. It was a tall building, about 30 stories. Once we got inside we took an elevator, and stepped out onto the roof. Jem drew a sharp breath as we stepped into the frigid air. I took of my coat, wrapping it around her. For a while we stood, alone, at the top of the city. Down below the lights twinkled like tiny stars.**

** I turned to her and murmered"Jem?" She didn't look at me, just leaned against the railing.**

** I smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Thanks" I said. She stared at me, and then pecked my cheek. Before I could even be stunned, she had ducked away and slipped back into the elevator. I just barely slid in before the door closed in my face. She laughed. "Don't forget, I'm your ride" I said with mock sternness. Rolling her eyes, she grinned.**

** When we got to her house, I walked her to her door, then pressed something **

**Into her hand. Climbing back into the car, I rolled down my window. As we drove away, I yelled "You owe me for that." I got one last glimpse of her pulling on the necklace, and then I scrolled up my window.**

WOOOH! Finally got the date scene written! Unfortunately I had to go out with Kyoya.The jerk actually had the nerve to charge me for a gift!

Kyoya: Just be glad I got you one in the first place idiot. Besides, if you hate me so much, why did you kiss me?

Jem: Hormones and stupidity. Also irritation, how else am I supposed to shut him up?

SO sorry, it took so long. Only 4 and 1 half days of school left for me. Everyone is scrambling to finish things. It's been CRAZY. Yah but, it' time to do dares. There are so many and I am trying to chop off a few. These next one is from flowerlily5.

**Lets have the host club where vegetable costumes and strut around Haruhi's apartment. **

Me: Okay, but I am going to write this a bit differently. More like a description.

**Tamaki: Lettuce **

**Kyoya: Carrot.**

Jem: HEY! That's my favorite vegetable, and NO KAORU, I did not mean it like that!

**Twins: Potatoes**

**Mori: Broccoli**

**Honey: Olive (I can't resist putting him as a tiny vegetable. Wait that is a vegetable, right?)**

Me: FAN FIC IDEA THAT I AM GOING TO WRITE RIGHT NOW!

Honey: Wow. I wanna read it!

**The host club wants to surprise Haruhi on her birthday, so they strut around in her living room in costumes. This results in a door being slammed in their faces. Apparently Haruhi is NOT a morning person. **

Yah, sorry. I know its lame, but all they do is walk in circles so….

**Adios amigas and amigos! By the way isn't it weird how that means bye friends. I mean seriously, would you ever say that? Sorry of topic.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry updating took so long. See, my computer battery crashed, and I had to go get a new one. Sorry about that, my pc is total crap. Anyway, here goes my newest ASK. Sorry this will be short!**

Okay so the first question is from pirpsdinhcara

**So, does anyone have allergies, or any medical and health conditions?**

Kyoya: Well naturally my vision. Obviously any other fixable problems I might have would have been taking care of by my family's company. Mori, as you know, had tonsillitis, and Honey has a cake addiction. Haruhi is allergic to star fruit, and Tamaki has low blood pressure.

Haruhi: Tamaki? Low blood pressure? Are you fucking kidding me?

Tamaki: Haruhi, don't use naughty language!

Kaoru: Shut up Milord. You'll make it worse.

Tamaki: And why are you still wearing boys clothing. You know how daddy feels about that!

Haruhi: Sempai…

Tamaki: And grow out your hair!

Haruhi: Sempai….

Jem: That idiot is going to get himself killed.

Tamaki: And stop saying dude all the time.

Hikaru: Now he's done it.

Haruhi: SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!

Tamaki: (whimpers and goes to emo corner)

Honey: Hey Jem-Chan, Evad has a question!

Jem: Your right! Okay then, here's their question.

**Has anyone ever been bullied by anyone in or out of school?**

Renge: (motor and evil laugh) As you all know, in the first episode, Haruhi was bullied! Honey is picked on by his younger brother Chika, and Kyoya is bullied by his dad!

Kyoya: Would you please stop involving yourself in my business.

Renge: Nope! Good bye my sweet fan club! (Disappears under ground on motor platform)

Jem: Fan club? Sense when does she have a fan club?

Next 2 questions are from anonymous

**Jem what is your host type, who would you sit with at the club?**

Twins: Kyoya!

Jem: Wrong

Twins: Us?

Jem: Wrong.

Twins: Tamaki?

Jem: Are you kidding?

Twins: No.

Jem: Wrong!

Jem: I wouldn't sit with you because I find twincest weird. I wouldn't choose Honey or Mori because I would end up doing something totally fan girl. I wouldn't sit with Tamaki because he is a stupid, boring player.

Tamaki: WAHHH! My daughter hates me! (begins to sob)

Jem: Finally I wouldn't sit with Kyoya because all he'd ever do was try to get me to buy things. Besides, people would think I LIKE him or something.

Twins: But you do.

Jem: I DO NOT.

Haruhi: I would be happy to sit with you Jem Sempai.

Jem: And I you. We could actually have a real, intelligent conversation.

**Jem which host do you like the most?**

Jem: Kaoru. He seems really smart and honest.

Kaoru: Really? I'm flattered, but yesterday you said that…

Jem: DO NOT mention that!

Tamaki: Wait! What did she say?

Kaoru: She said that you were-(gets dragged away by Jem)

Jem: (comes back mysteriously without Kaoru) Next dare comes from SkaVris.

**I'm bored, do something interesting.**

Hikaru: (menacing) How about we play the 'Jem bring my brother back before I hurt you' game.

Jem: 'Before I hurt you' is so unoriginal. Try something more threatening, like 'before I gouge out your eyes and shove them down your thought so your can see my rip out your spleen and beat you with it.' It's much more creative.

Haruhi: I really don't think you should give him ideas.

Kaoru: (suddenly appearing out of thin air) Why does my head hurt so much?

Hikaru: KAO! (Tackles his twin)

Kaoru: What the heck is wrong with you Hikaru? Why are you hugging me to death?

Tamaki: You don't remember? Jem made you disappear.

Kaoru: Really? Where did I go?

Honey: We don't know Kao-Chan!

(Nekazowa comes in through dark, evil, door)

Nekazowa: it appears that your friend Jem has dark magic after all. Very interesting, very powerful. MWAH HAH HA! (Disappears)

Kyoya: (scribbling in notebook) that was… interesting.

Yah, so that's it for now. But, I do want to recommend watching another cool Ouran video. If you wan to watch it, go to you tube and type **TCP Ouran High School Host Club Parody 1 Part one. **It's a funny little parody video in animation. Bette then it looks. It's the video with Tamaki and a girl with red princess Laya style hair as its picture. Probably about teen rated. Pretty cool. Quote: **(And when I opened the door…., I found, a broom closet? And then, I opened another door.)**

Twins: Jem…. Back to the point!

Jem: Sorry. Anyways, the next dare is from daehdoghcetnrut

**Tamaki, GO TO THE DARK SIDE!**

Jem: There is many ways I could choose to interrupt that. I'm gonna go with…. TAMKI YOU HAVE TO GO INTO NEKOZOWA'S BLACK MAGIC CLUB!

Tamaki: AHHHH! No! Kyoya please save me!

Kyoya: Why me?

Tamaki: Because you have control of the beast!

Jem: What. Did. You. Just. Say?

Tamaki: Wait I'm sorry, really I am!

Jem: FIRE BALL! (Nothing happens)

Twins: Ummm…

Jem: Sorry about that. For a teeny tiny second, I thought I was Lina Inverse! (Slayers reference)

Haruhi: Tamaki, you got to do it.

Tamaki: (whimpers) but…

(Ranka suddenly bursts in)

Ranka: Suoh! Stop mopping around. Get up and face it like a man! You want to protect my little girl, right?

Tamaki: Yes?

Ranka: Then man up! You can do it!

Tamaki: Yes!

Ranka: Now GO GET EM'!

Tamaki: YEEEESSSS! (Charges forward, and slams into wall)

Everyone: (face palms) Idiot.

Mori: Now one from suoirpacyllanimret.

**Except for Haruhi and Tamaki, how did you feel about being called supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise?**

Haruhi: When did this happen?

Honey: OH! When Tamaki said that the Ouran anime (which doesn't belong to Jem), was actually a ro-

(Mori puts hand over Honey's mouth)

Mori: Ahh (shrugs)

Twins: Irritated. We are so the stars.

Kyoya: it was an interesting notion, but I actually play a pretty big role, and this is obviously a high school comedy.

Honey: I'm not homosexual!

Kaoru: Um, Honey sempai? Do you even know what that means?

Honey: Nope!

Everyone: (face palms and falls over anime style)

Hikaru: You know. We should have another show! Like The Real Host Wives of Japan, or the Ouran ranch. We could be alien invaders, or do a rip of parody of The Big Bang Theory!

Jem: How do you all get so of topic?

Haruhi: That's what I wanted to know!

Moving on. The next question was submitted by a frequent reviewer, and old pal, ShadowWolfGaurdian!

**Hey, I'm back! (People scream and run) Just wanted to let you know 1) Twins, you are insane. 2) Emo corner is where you go when you're depressed, like coughTamakicough. And finally 3) Zero is my favorite too. Okay, so if you could change your eye color, what would you change it to?**

Tamaki: What ever pleases you my lovelies!

Haruhi: (makes gag face at the camera) be serious Tamaki.

Tamaki: Blue, like my mothers.

Hikaru: I wouldn't ever change them! Then I'd be different from my darling Kao!

Kaoru: let's change them, TOGETHER!

Hikaru: Yes! How about blue?

Kaoru: I was thinking Mauve.

Kyoya: I don't really care what color they are.

Haruhi: I like being me, I don't want to change.

Honey: PINK!

**What's your favorite animal?**

Mori: Tiger

Haruhi: Um, I don't know. Maybe some kind of bird? Oh, I've got it, Tuna fish!

Tamaki: Puppies! Or lions, they are king after all!

Renge: My turn!

Kaoru: No one cares what you have to say.

Hikaru: Yah! By the way I like tabby cats.

Renge: THEY SO DO! My favorite animal is a Kite. Imagine soaring above the clouds, majestic and free!

Honey: Anything that's not likely to be eaten!

**Do vampire knight cosplay!**

** "Tada!" yelled Honey, jumping out from behind the curtain. Haruhi looked up and smiled. She, of course, was Yuki, and was wearing Yuki's uniform. Next to her was Artemis, 'her' staff. **

** Honey bounded over to her, almost tripping on **


	15. Chapter 15

Jem: SO, I know you're all dying to know, WHAT VAMPIRE KNIIGHT CHARECTERS DID THEY COSPLAY? Well, I left you with an uncompleted story, even in the middle of a sentence! Oh yah, I'm evil. Anyway, commence the cosplay!

**"Tada!" yelled Honey, jumping out from behind the curtain. Haruhi looked up and smiled. She, of course, was Yuki, and was wearing Yuki's uniform. Next to her was Artemis, 'her' staff. **

** Honey bounded over to her, almost tripping on his long white uniform pants. He was decided as Shiki. Next out came the twins. They were wearing white wigs, and holding each other, weeping at the tragedy of their child hood.**

**Next it was Mori who, silently, padded into the room. He was wearing a wig, uniform and didn't have to do much acting to complete the roll of Kain. Closely behind him was an uncomfterable looking Kyoya, dressed in makeup, fangs, and a Cross Academy uniform. It also wasn't hard to imagine him as Kaname. **

** Of course, Renge was dressed as Ruka in a scandalously short uniform skirt, whining about not being Yuki. Next to her stood Tamaki, who was upset about being Aido. **

** "I wanted to be Zero or Kaname, someone who dates Haru-I mean Yuki!" But it was too late. He had said it. Everyone looked at him with shock, and then evil grins. Tamaki looked pale, and Haruhi, in contrast, was flaming red.**

** The twins burs out laughing, chasing after Tamaki, who ran out, blushing, Kyoya just smirked, and typed something on his I-pad. Meanwhile Honey ran in happy circles, and Jem came out of her office to poke worriedly at a frozen Haruhi.**

** Nekazowa loomed in the corner, looking uncomfterable in Yagari's eye patch and hunter's garb. **

(Kyoya: Kaname

Mori: Kain

Renge: Ruka

Twins: Ichiru, Zero

Honey: Shiki

Tamaki: Aido

Nekazowa: Yagari)

Hey, so I hope I had the right people as the right characters. I thought Kyoya and Kaname would be an pretty good mach, and Ichiru and Zero obviously fit the twins, though their personalities did kind of work to. Nekazowa and Yagari were the closest relatable I could think of, Kain and Mori are kind of self explanatory, and Honey and Shiki were really the only one left.

Haruhi and Yuki was well, DUH, and Tamaki and Aido worked really well, though I wanted to do him as Headmaster, because DUH again, and the relationship between him and Yuki is similar to Haruhi and Tono. Lastly because Kyoya was Kaname, Renge as Ruka was obvious.

Okay, so now more from Dorky Tinsle Chik

**For the hosts, minus Haruhi, What would you do if Haruhi died?**

Kyoya: If Haruhi ever died, it would be bad.

Haruhi: Aw thanks…

Kyoya: We would loose business.

Haruhi: Eh?

Kyoya: On the plus side…

Haruhi: EH!

Kyoya: The other hosts could comfort the girls, and we could charge a lot to go to your funeral.

Haruhi: (Sighs and walks of)

Jem: coughbastardcouch

Kyoya: What was that?

Jem: Alabaster pots. I said "Look there's an alabaster pot!" He he heh, I'm gonna go see it. (Runs off)

Kaoru: We would fall apart with out Haruhi =, can you imagine the boss's reaction. And Honey! The horror of the sad eyes!

Mori: Bad…

Honey: Waaahhh! Haru-Chan!

**Kaoru, how did you feel earlier when Haruhi kissed Hikaru and Kyoya earlier?**

Kaoru: I'm not sure. Slightly disturbed…

**Kaoru, KISS HARUHI! Seriously, why had no one suggested this yet? **

Kaoru: (blushes and leans in to kiss Haruhi lightly) Erm, okay?

**Host club, flash mob the whole school to Party Rock Anthem!**

**(Host club assembles at lunch in black jeans, black boots and black tank tops with gold stripes. Climbing on top of table they start doing dance routine, but are soon attacked by mooing fan girls.)**

Okay so a dare from Maid of Doom

**Tamaki, do the cinnamon challenge. **

Jem: Well, I would love tot have Tamaki do this for you, but I'm not sure what the cinnamon challenge is. Review again and leave a description and I'll be happy to write it for you.

Now a whole bunch from 

**Haruhi let the twins teach you how to swim.**

Haruhi: But I know how to swim..

Tamaki: BUT! You almost drowned in **The Sun the Sea and the Host Club** episode idiot!

Haruhi: Because I jumped of a cliff.. I can swim fine. I would have been perfectly fine, even if you hadn't jumped in and grabbed me. I was just shocked.

(Everyone face palms or faints)

**Hikaru, so how were you after you hurt your arm?**

Hikaru: It was actually only sprained. And though it hurt like hell, I healed after a about 4 weeks.

Kaoru: and I got to nurse him back to health. Well I tried not to hurt him any worse, anyway.

**Kyoya do the host club's fans know about this truth or dare thing?**

Kyoya: Naturally no. We couldn't as that of Jem, considering she'd get around five hundred questions a day, most something stupid like "I'LL PAY YOU TO DATE ME!" and none of us would ever get any peace.

Honey: That would be bad.

Mori: Ahh…

**Jem, admit your burning passion for Kyoya!**

Jem: What! 'Burning Passion', as if! That, that, ass! He's like a tyrant mixed with a pervert and a critic. The only burn I have got for him is the want to dump oil on his head, and set him on fire with my lighter.

Kyoya: Uh, thanks?

Jem: You're welcome! (Stomps off)

Haruhi: Why was she so angry?

Twins: Who knows? (Shrugs)

**Tamaki stare at the sun with no sun glasses.**

Tamaki: B-but, my mommy said never to do that!

Haruhi: Just to let you know, staring at the sun with sunglasses probably isn't a good idea either…

**Club who do you think is the stupidest member? **

Everyone at once: Tamaki.

Tamaki: (Two words, Emo, and corner)

**The club should dog pile on Jem!**

Jem: Wha-

(Gets tackled by twins and Honey, then other hosts)

Jem: (muffled) HELP!

**Mori pick up Kyoya bridal style and carry him to all your classes, while Honey carries walks behind them dressed as Sushi, and holding a bunny.**

Honey: Um…

Kyoya: Excuse me?

Jem: Wait, what?

Haruhi: Ha, wait why, WHAT!

Mori: Ah?

Renge: (blink)

**Twins! Give Jem a make over, I think she needs one.**

Jem: EXCUSE ME. No way. You don't even know what I look like!

Twins: What do you look like?

Jem: I'm standing, RIGHT HERE. You can see me.

Hikaru: They can't.

Jem: *Sigh* I look almost exactly like Jennifer Lawrence in **The Hunger Games **, with shorter, redder hair, and a younger face, plus I have freckles.

Twins; Your average, and slightly pretty, but, YOU DON'T WERE MAKE UP, and all you ever have on is jeans and quote T-shirts.

Jem: So? I'm not a fashion dunce. I just don't like girly clothes.

Tamaki: AWE! Daughter, be pretty for daddy?

Jem: SHUT THE HELL UP.

**Ranka if Haruhi had a stalker, who do you think it would be?**

Ranka: Tamaki.

Tamaki: WHA!

Haruhi: I'd wager on the twins.

Jem: Twenty says Kyoya's lackeys. Or Renge.

Renge: Hey- oh yah, nah, I can't argue.

**Kaoru, how do you feel about Hikaru's feelings about Haruhi?**

Kaoru: Upset a bit, kind of lonely, but mostly happy he's expanding.

Hikaru: Ah, Kay kay, no one will ever replace you.

Haruhi: What are they talking about?

Renge: You're as clueless as Jem and Kyoya.

Jem: STOP MAKING IRRELAVENT COMMENTS! This is a fan fic. It's not like anyone wrote a fan fic with me as an OC moving to Japan, going to Ouran, then dating Kyoya, and having a tragic past, and SHIT. Why did I just say that out loud? Oh, I mean, type that out, I mean, um, never mind.

Hikaru: You just love putting the nails in your own coffin, don't you?

Jem: Hey, wanna hear a joke?

Kyoya: (pushing up glasses) that was sudden.

Jem: I just thought of this (No offense to anyone in the US. It's a totally awesome place).

You know, once you get past the murders, drugs, nut jobs, and burger kings, there's something really, warm, happy, friendly, about it, something beautifu-

Southern accented announcer on intercom: Mam, Build a Bear work shop closes in five minutes.

Jem: Ha, ha. Did you get it? No, oh well.

One more form Mikata Sohma then I'll be almost caught up! Yay!

**Tamaki should kiss Haruhi!**

Tamaki: NAHHH! No!

Haruhi: I um…

Kyoya: How odd you have no problem kissing me and the twins, but you freak about Tamaki… interesting.

Haruhi: No it's not! (Blushes)

Jem: Finally, they make some progress.

Kyoya: Hypocrite…

Jem: Did you just say what I think you just said?

Kyoya: How should I know?

**See yah later! Love you all (Eww, not like THAT, SHUT UP HIKARU, It's the same for Kyoya!)**


	16. Chapter 17

Jem: WELCOME BACK! (Crowd cheers and claps) (Jem bows) YES THANK YOU. But I'm not the star! THEY ARE!

(Host club walks down a light up catwalk, and crazy fans scream.)

Jem: (wearing an evening gown) You guys should be proud, you now have (drum roll) 79 reviews!

Host club and cast: YAYYYY!

Jem: Now our goal is 100! Thank you all so much!

(Crowds disappear, everyone goes back to wearing normal clothes and they transport to club room)

To celebrate I'm going to ask Haruhi 10 yes or no questions!

Are you gay?

**No.**

Is Tamaki gay?

**Yes!**

**(Tamaki yells "No I am not!)**

Are bunnies awesome?

**Yes**

Is money awesome?

**Yes!**

Better then love?

**No.**

Are you in love with Tamaki!

**No.**

Kyouya?

**N.O.**

Hikaru?

**No!**

Renge?

**NO!**

Are you absolutely sure?

**YES!**

Jem: Well there you have it! Moving on to greetingsfrommars questions!

**Jem is it a problem if, while reading your kiss scene with Kyouya, I was a) laughing my head off and b) totally going "AWWWWWWWWW" at the same time?**

Jem: Nah. I would have laughed to. By the way, I am SO not that emotional. Seriously, in real life, I would have slapped Kyoya.

Kyoya: Ouch! You're so impolite.

Jem: I'm sorry Sir; it wasn't my intention to be impolite.

Kyoya: Never mind. You're just creeping me out.

Tamaki: I think that was the point?

Everyone on the earth: GASP!

Tamaki: What?

Haruhi: You said something not stupid!

Tamaki: Really? Geez guys, you could have at least said intelligent, instead of not stupid!

**Tamaki: eat nothing but unhealthy commoner's ramen and watermelon candy for a year. Will you ever get sick of ramen?**

Hikaru: Wouldn't that kill him?

Kaoru: Yep.

Hikaru: GO RIGHT AHEAD!

Tamaki: Get tired of ramen? I don't know would you Mori?

Mori: Ahh... Yes.

Tamaki: Haruhi, what should I do?

Haruhi: Let me answer that with another question. Honey…

Honey: Yah?

Haruhi: Would you get tired of cake?

Honey: Nope. Never Haru-Chan.

**Haruhi: hi, how are you?**

Haruhi: Um good, kind of hungry.

Tamaki: MY POOR DAUGHTER! I'll get you some ramen!

**Kyouya, do you ever put your feet up on a table? (in case you're wondering, I've just been scolded about that for about the 10th time by my dad)**

Kyoya: Why on earth would I do THAT?

Hikaru: What do you live under a rock or something?

Jem: I would say Tamaki lives under a rock. Kyoya lives in a stone head, and Honey lives in a pineapple. Haruhi you can have the glass dome.

Haruhi: (bursts out laughing)

Tamaki: I don't get it!

Jem: It's a 'commoner' joke.

**Honey: have you ever lost Usa-Chan and had to go back for him? If you do, can I help you find him?**

Honey: Uh, uh. (Shakes head in adorable kid fashion) Mori makes sure.

Mori: Ahh…****

Kaoru & Hikaru: glomp each other. I'm bored.

(Shows image of Hikaru and Kaoru cuddling)

Haruhi: They already are.****

Mori: (gives you a hug then runs away laughing like a maniac, which I am)

Mori: Um… Thank you?

Kyoya: (looking at clipboard) next is Notthatyouneedtoknow

**Haruhi spend the night at the twin's house!**

Tamaki: NO!

Twins: YES YES YES!

Tamaki: NO NO NO!

Haruhi: I um can't (blushes) I have a date with Tamaki.

Everyone: (stunned silence, then Hikaru stomps off)

Jem: anyway…

**Kyoya, what do you think** **of Haruhi?**

Kyouya: She's certainly changed us all, for the better. She's a good asset, and a better friend.

Haruhi: Thanks. Now one from Silence Is My Answer.

**Tamaki, why are you so adamant that you are Haruhi's father, when it's clear that you luuuuurve her?**

Tamaki: Um, I don't know? Do I love her?

Haruhi: (blushes) NO!

Jem: Was that a confession?

Hikaru: I have absolutely no idea.

**To the entire Host Club, what is your opinion on badgers? DO YOU ALL AGREE THAT THEY ARE THE CUTEST AND BESTEST FREAKING ANIMALS YOU HAVE EVERY SEEN!**

Tamaki: What's a badger?

Jem: Next to porcupines, hippos, and hawks!

Kyoya: I don't see why not.

Haruhi: I've never actually seen one.

Hikaru: Is bestest a word?

Jem: Nope.

Haruhi: Nope.

Honey: I'd listen to them because their smart and Jem wants to be an editor!

Mori: Yes...

**Kyoya must dress up in a ridiculous outfit and do a funny dance acting all silly at a talent show, IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE SCHOOL! or else his father's company will fail miserably!**

Kyoya: No. (Walks away)

Jem: Get back hear stupid ass! I'm not done with you!

(Jem drags Kyoya back into room)

Jem: Well that's all for n-

Kyouya: Jem, I have something important to ask.

(Gets down on one knee and…)

**NEXT TIME YOU'LL FIND OUT! Ha ha Ha! **


	17. Chapter 18

Okay, so I don't think all of you read the last chapter. My fault I guess, I kind of posted it at a chaotic time. Anyway, make sure you've the last one before you read this. Also from now on, please be more specific about if dares and questions are host specific, or for the whole cast.

**Jem: Well that's all for n-**

**Kyouya: Jem, I have something important to ask.**

**(Gets down on one knee and…)**

Kyoya: Did you know your shoe lace is untied? (Ties Jem's shoe)

Jem: Thanks.

Host club: Awwww! Darn it!

Jem, Kyoya: What?

Renge: ANYWAY, I will be announcing this submitter, because I LOVE her name! Introducing Maid of Doom!

**Tamaki do the cinnamon challenge!**

(Camera points at a ridiculously long banquet table with a bowl of cinnamon and a spoon, in background star wars music starts playing. Ouran cast line up along the table and salute Tamaki)

Tamaki: Um... Okay. (Slowly takes a spoonful of cinnamon, evens it out, the puts it in his mouth and swallows it) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, UH GHD UOS! (Starts choking and clutching his throat)

Twins: HA, HA, HAAAAAAA!

Mori: Baka.

Haruhi: Does anyone get the feeling that we might want to get him to the hospital?

Kyoya: Yes. If he dies it will be awful for business.

Jem: What a baby! Has he ever eaten a spoonful of chili powder? I THINK NOT!

Kyoya: By any chance, have you done that!

Jem: Yah! It was intense, but extremely awesome! I love spicy and sour things!

(Ambulance sirens heard outside)

Mori: Guess one of the fans called them.

Honey: Your talkative today Takashi!

Mori: Ah… (Shrugs)

Jem: Anyway, next contributor is just-the-narrator

**Could you please sort the hosts into Hogwarts houses? **

Jem: SURE! If you look it up on Wiki, it tells you a lot about what the houses value, and stand for.

Gryffindor: Tamaki

Hufflepuff: Mori, Kaoru, Hikaru

Ravenclaw: Kyoya, Haruhi

Slytherin: Nekazowa, Renge

Jem: Okay so next on the list is Mythology Rose

**Hikaru, what kind of girls are you into? Cough besides couch Haruhi cough**

Hikaru: Um I don't know. Someone who respects me and Hikaru's relationship, but can also see us as individuals. They should also be able to tell us apart. Someone smart, kind, and not afraid to be themselves.

**Kyoya, I declare you read your diary out loud for the whole world to hear!**

Kyoya: Sure, why not.

Everybody including film crew: WHAT!

Kyoya: (pulls out journal) "Boswell: Pray, Madam, in what state of health have you been in for some time? Louisa: Sir, you amaze me. Boswell: I have but too strong, too plain a reason to…

Jem: Seriously. The London Journal? Ha, ha, VERY funny.

**Tamaki and Kyoya switch personalities!**

Kyoya: Of course whatever you desire my love.

Tamaki: This is ridiculous.

**If Haruhi was pregnant and one of the hosts was the father, but you weren't sure which, what would your reactions be?**

Tamaki: Well, I assure you it wasn't me. (He and Kyoya's Persona's are still mixed up)

Haruhi: The whole gender thing would be over. Also the fan girls would probably start bullying me, and spreading rumors.

Kyoya: (Hugs Haruhi) don't worry my precious daughter well protect you!

Kaoru: Huh, looks like Haruhi has been traveling around! (wiggles eyebrows). I'd bet on it being the boss's or Hikaru's.

Hikaru: Kao! (Blushes)

Jem: Bye for now!


	18. Chapter 19

Jem: Okay so my sister has been bothering for hours on end, and I'm starting to get a headache.

Haruhi: I know this is your story and all, but isn't that a weird way to start it?

Jem: Yah, but I had a point to make. Anyway, she keeps insisting I write a love story between Kyoya and I.

Hikaru: Finally.

Jem: Was that necessary? Anyway, I'm going to ask you guys. Would you be willing to read it if I wrote it? All you have to do is review a yes or no. I also accept anonymous posts.

Honey: Yep!

Jem: anyway, moving on to less painful topics….

Kyoya: You have absolutely no tact.

Jem: Shut up. You do it my way, or hit the highway.

Kyoya: What is that your catch phrase?

Jem: its better then yours!

Kyoya: Is that so? Maybe I should change it. Any suggestions? (Smirks)

Jem: How about "I'm an ass?"

Kyoya: That you are.

Jem: Are you that what?

Kyoya: Don't reverse my sentences!

Kaoru: Jeez, lay off on the sexual tension.

Jem: I am not even going to justify that with a response.

Tamaki: Moving on my lovely ladies, we have some Q and A's to get to!

Mori: First, ssuhwerdna

**Cosplay something form Homestruck**

Renge: (rises out of ground on motor platform) Homestruck is the name of over 45 books, movies, and games! You have to be more specific!

Renge: Next is sylph of mind

**Jem, make the walls ceilings and floors into portal conducting panels, then gave the twins portal guns. Twins, have fun!**

Jem: Are you suicidal?

Hikaru: Ah come on Jem that sounds like fun!

Jem: Fine. But one thing first. (Snaps fingers and portals appear, and everyone except twins disappears.)

(Everyone except twins reappear in Ouran Park, in the rose gazebo)

Kyoya: If they break anything, all have their heads on pikes.

Tamaki: Mother! That's so mean….

**Haruhi if you woke up gagged in a closet, what would you do?**

Haruhi: I don't know, depends on the situation. First I would check to see if I was tied up, hurt, or could remember what happened.

**Kyoya: do you ever see Renge around your house?**

Kyoya: Of course not. She's legally not allowed to go near it. Though I doubt I have to worry about her kidnapping me on my way to school.

Renge: Yah, if I was going to kidnap you, I would do it on your way home. That way it would be dark!

Jem: Um…. Right. So anywho next is physcokitten

Nekazowa: (rises in a cloud of mist with twins) Here are your cat devils.

Jem: Cat devil?

(Nekazowa disappears)

Twins: Thanks Jem, that was awesome! (Glomp)

Jem: Get off; I have to type the next question.

**Haruhi, I dare you to give Hikaru a lap dance**

Haruhi: W-what… but! (Blushing)

Jem: Mori help!

(Mori chains Tamaki to a rock, then picks up Haruhi and Tamaki, throwing them into a closet that randomly appeared, then locking it)

Kaoru: You think that she's actually doing it?

Jem: Who knows?

Tamaki: (thrashing madly on rock) LET ME OUT!

Kyoya: Shut up.

**Tamaki say five mean things about Haruhi**

**Ching**

Tamaki: Do I have to?

Jem: I'll let Hikaru and Haruhi out, AND unchain you if you do.

Honey: Plus I'll give you cake!

Tamaki: Okay… Only for Haruhi's sake, I mean nothing I say!

Mori: Ugh! (Nods)

Tamaki: One, she's reckless, I guess. Two she's too selfless for her own good. Three, she can be clueless. Four, she is really short, and five SHE DOESN'T REALIZE HOW BIG OF PERVS THOSE SHADY TWINS ARE!

Haruhi: (appearing with Hikaru) Single minded much!

Tamaki: HARUHI! Daddy missed you! (Glomps)

**Hikaru and Kaoru tell Haruhi how you really feel!**

Twins: Well… we love Haru Chan of course!

**Twins, involve Haruhi in your Twincest act!**

** The twins were sitting lazily on a couch, half listening to what they were saying. They were starting to get bored. Suddenly, they both had the same thought. They gave each other an evil grin, before reaching for their target.**

** Haruhi had been walking around watching some of the hosts, when she waked by the twins. Almost immediately they reached out, and pulled her down with them. Haruhi gasped, looking surprised.**

** "Guys, what are you doing-" She was cut off when Hikaru nuzzled in her neck. You look lonely Haruhi.**

** The fan girls went absolutely ballistic, rising in a tidal wave, as if to maul the three friends. Noticing the commotion, Kyoya began to hear everyone out. Once the room was empty, he locked the doors, and then settled his eyes on poor Haruhi.**

** "Because we had to close early today…." He began, but Haruhi cut him off.**

** "Let me guess, it's added to my new debut?" She snorted. Kyoya grinned, Haruhi Fujioka, it seemed, caught on fast.**

Haruhi: Sigh. It seems I am in their debut again, even if only for a while.

Jem: What did you expect? We must never forget that their actually evil monkey children in disguise!

Hikaru: Where do you coke up with this stuff?

**Before we leave today, we will have a best comeback contest between (rolls random raffle) Kaoru and Kyoya!**

Jem: GO HIKARU! Erm I mean lets begin…. Ready? To bad, GO!

"…."

"….."

Jem: You guys are SO lame. You don't even know how to have a random contest (sulks off in disappointment)

Honey: Okay, bye for now! Oh and check out this awesome music video. Just go on You Tube and type **"Oh no you didn't!" Ouran **and it has a picture of Haruhi.


	19. Please Read

Okay, first of all, I know what you're thinking I was so excited to get another chapter. Well, I feel like my writing is a little crappy right now. I'm going to put my stories on hiatus, until after the holidays, and spend time with my families. Also, dearies, since I know what wonderful, awesome readers you are, I was wondering if anyone wanted make me any book covers! Just PM me, or comment if you want to, tell me the story, send me the cover via email, and I'll make it my cover, dedicating it to you, of course. For making the cover I recommend or . If you want to read my non fan fiction stories, I have and account called BecauseILoveIHate, where I'm writing a story about a girl who is emancipated, who finds four strange boxes, which have a trapped vamp, were, Faye, and wizard inside. If you want to read some off my poetry, go to , Fanficton's sister site, and my account name is the same as on here: IHeartWritingSoThere thanks all


	20. A Gift to Yall for the Holidays

**The following is the date chapter, translated by Google to Spanish, to Arabic, back to English. Enjoy! **

Also seems that the time has come for a date! Well, and that's just to remind all the rules! Not to mention all the family! No Dad, Mama's daughter! Also, you must be at least three hours. Okay so let's start we will.

Justice and Equality Movement and KYOYA (POV JEM)

And stood in front of the mirror and frowned deeply. I could not decide what to wear. After about ten minutes of deliberations realized KYOYA pointless'll be here soon. I went with a sigh to my room to be ready.

Half an hour later, the door bell rang. I had showered and blow drying her hair and put on lip gloss (which are usually only wear makeup). I was wearing tight jeans and lace top dark gray white shirt with a black leather jacket and combat favorite shoes.

I opened the door waiting for the driver, but instead saw KYOYA, smirking. "KYOYA?" I asked confused, he gave me a sinister smile and then pulled his car door limousine. Time we met at home, I tried to slip away, but he was a firm grip on my waist. Handed me a bouquet of yellow tulips. I gave him a confused look and laughed.

"He has a very special meaning." Said: before being able to ask more questions, and said, "We are here." When I looked out the window and gasped.

Haruhi and Tamaki (Tamaki POV)

There was a strange stirring in my stomach and chest when stressed limo pulled up to the apartment of Haruhi. Tried to ignore it, you must be the excitement of the time with my daughter Haruhi-. I opened the door and headed toward the door. Before he could strike, swung open.

Growled "Suoh" رانكا: "to take better care of my dear daughter." Without a word, leaving the man obscenities muttering. Replace Haruhi him, out of the shadows, looking embarrassed. I thought it looked nice. She was wearing long white flowing dress, and bamboo sandals.

"Are you ready?" Asked princely Basmati, stretching arm. Rolled her eyes and took it.

"Oh sempai?" She asked me: "What are we doing?" She smiled warmly received.

"A affection picnic" He looked at me in a state of shock, uncomfterable clearly the word love. Opened the van door, and watched as she fell at home.

On his face was priceless look the Justice and Equality Movement, and I could not stop smiling, pleased with myself. Opened the door for her, seeing as she left, and then went inside. I watched in amazement when he looked around him. We were in a large glass dome, stained white, so light entered, but we could not see anyway. Beautiful flowers clustered around, twisting ivy curled around the ceiling, palm trees shadows on the ground soft dirt.

And was in the middle of a small round table set for a period of wrought iron. I pulled a chair Justice and Equality Movement, and sat down.

"What do you do?" I asked, chewing carefully. The first cycle of grapes, crackers and cheese. She tapped her nails carefully, and a peaceful smile curved her lips. Was very nice, especially when he smiled and blushed.

"I love reading and writing, but I also like singing, photography and dance." She replied. I stored immediately in my mind for future use.

We spent the next hour talking and eating. Turns out that the Justice and Equality Movement really enjoy writing (and also I think so), and really cares about animals. As we talked, I opened more and more, and I was shocked and horrified to chat easily. How to manage this girl to throw me off balance? I finally got up to reach the hands of the like. She gave me a confused look.

"Okay, so now we have to eat lunch. Next they went to the museum." Before you can protest, he grabbed my hand and pulled her out.

Tamaki and Haruhi (Haruhi POV)

After a five-minute drive, we stopped in the garden. Laughs grabbed my hand Tamaki and ran to the trunk. After taking a picnic basket, and handed me a blanket and took her to a Junior Suite. I kept smiling. Was a small garden, with two football fields on the left, at the end of the pitch, and the flag on the right side. At this time, we were the only ones here.

Avoid Tamaki large oak tables, and put a blanket on the border, so we were not really in the wing, but we had a shadow.

Started throwing things. Two sandwiches, two cups of commoners hot chocolate and a bag of "commoners" potato chips. Fortunately began that fries itching, and tells me about the time Antoinette threw a cake in the head, not loudly in the kitchen more.

Laughs, bit I am in my sandwich. Then Tamaki wanted to play on the swings. We are full of things, it is stored in the truck and headed to the patio. Request alternative Tamaki after a few minutes of questioning about why they were called 'bars', a couple of times a swirly slide, me.

We go after that, once we decided we had enough swinging, and back to the car. "So, where are you going now?" Tamaki asked the driver pulled out of the parking lot.

"Um, what about the windows in the dollar stores?" I asked. Tamaki looked confused. "A dollar store a lot of interesting things cheaper in the store, such as dolls, vases, pillows. Goodies just fun. Go look around and buy things that look interesting." Explained.

Eyes lit up like Tamaki fireworks and I realized I was ecstatic. Leaned towards the driver that he, and shouted: "! A dollar store"

Justice and Equality Movement and KYOYA (POV JEM)

The museum was amazing. I've always loved museums. History, art and music. It's awesome. But this particular was fantastic.

Five floors, ten suites, and millions of objects that are priceless. KYOYA delivers me a map, and before he could open his mouth to speak, holding hands and start. Immediately went to dresses.

On the third floor, the door left wing and V, and there is the color of the long entrance encrypted. First, is the Egyptian blue robes. Long dress thick gold colors, blue and jade round. Then in the orange section is Rome. I see a blue dress like a jacket, and one of those things paper gold crown. This comes in the wake of the change in Victorian dresses pounds of rich lace, corsets, and panties. I seventies, bright and funky background smooth leather jackets and poodle skirts of the nineties. Elegant costumes eventually crazy, and some fashion (some of which have been designed by the company Hitatchin), jeans and other trendy clothing.

After KYOYA brings me to the Titanic and tell me more of the basin. Did you know that they got rid of the boats for casinos, and that millions of pounds landed him? After we left modern art, ancient weapons, and my favorite, famous and literature department.

After nearly one million images and looked longingly in the form of expensive pendant necklace in a gift shop, and we went. It was almost dark, and said KYOYA there was a place I wanted to go last.

Haruhi and Tamaki (Haruhi)

After an hour of wondering around the shops in the mall, was Tamaki 8 bags full of stuff. I just bought a new pair of shoes and some paper towels. After throwing everything in the car, turned on my phone and I realized that it was half past nine. I had some messages telling me to kick Tamaki in the face of my father if he was insulting me, and the Justice and Equality Movement, one of the told me they were having fun. After that closed, and I had a good idea.

"Tamaki," I said. Is dropped and they muttered, looking a little distracted. "There is a place near here, I want to show, and we can walk."

Nodded and stood up to go. I was wondering when you were a kid, in the woods or on the road home from school. I'm lost, and found a small pond with a sandy beach and the surrounding area. The water was not more than 20 feet wide, 9 feet deep with a small seat on each side. Been abandoned long ago. I finally found my way, but I went to visit her from time to time

After a few minutes, and we got into the woods, and I turned to football barley trail visible range. When we arrived, the sun post where flickering across the lake everything looks romantic and very new.

Once Tamaki was silence. We sat there, silent, comfortable, hands clasped seriously. And arrived when the sun disappeared, and it was dark because we can see, once again in the car, and Tamaki dropped me at my house. I saw your car disappears into the darkness, and smiled, his hands still on his lips, where I had a good night kisses.

KYOYA the Justice and Equality Movement (KYOYA POV)

I had been planning to take her all the way from the first day I met her. Suspected that she loved. Turned out I was right. Looked when we arrived, stunned and amazed. To help, we passed the steps. Was a tall building, about 30 stories. When we got inside gave us a boost, and hit the ceiling. Took the Justice and Equality Movement, a deep breath and walked in the cold air. I took my coat, wrap around. For a period of time he stood alone on the upper part of the city. Below, a small blinking lights like stars.

I turned her and murmered "Justice and Equality Movement?" She at me, leaned on the fence.

I smiled, wrapping arm around his shoulder, "Thank you," I said. She stared at me, then stung on the cheek. Before chuckled, may escape and retreated to the elevator. I fell just in front of the locked door in his face. I laughed. "Do not forget, I trip," I said with mock severity. Rolling her eyes, she smiled.

When we walked into the house, and me to the door, then put something

In his hand. Climb back to the car, and I rolled down my window. We walked away, shouted: "You owe me for that." I took one look at her post pull ring, then go to my window.

Woooh! I finally got on the writing scene! Unfortunately had to withdraw with the fact it was the audacity to charge me for a gift!

KYOYA: Be happy you have a fool in the first place. Also, if you hate me so much, why accept me?

Justice and Equality Movement: hormones and stupidity. Also irritation, how I'm supposed to be quiet?

So sorry it took so long. With only 4 and 1 and a half day of school for me. Everyone strives to get things done. It was crazy. But Hey, it's time to dare. There are a lot of and I'm trying to cut a few. This following is flowerlily5.

We will have plant HOME FASHIONS clubs and strut apartment Haruhi.

Lee: Well, I'm going to write this a little differently. Like the description.

Tamaki: Lettuce

KYOYA: the islands.

Justice and Equality Movement: HEY! This favorite vegetables, and Kaoru No, I do not mean it!

Twins: Potatoes

Mori: Broccoli

Honey: Olive (. I can not resist to put it as a small station sign is a vegetable, right?)

I: IDEA FAN FIC I will write in this time!

Honey: Wow. I want to read it!

Host club Haruhi wants a surprise for her birthday, and found it in your living room in the locker room. Criticized this translates into a door in his face. Haruhi seems not a morning person.


End file.
